


Elusive Truths

by KillingPerfectionsLover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, but nothing big, some slight eren shipping with kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingPerfectionsLover/pseuds/KillingPerfectionsLover
Summary: She is only 15, struggling with a double life, when it happens. He is far older, but still young in body, when it happens. They are playing in the river, carefree and happy, when it happens. That chilling scream, which left their hearts sinking and breaths stolen.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter One

"It's been a while since we've had a chance to relax." He idly commented, scribbling.

"Now that you think about it, yeah. And I haven't had any tests either."

"Quit your yammering already."

"Oh hush Inuyasha." Kagome scolded, scooping Shippo up into her arms. He readily abandoned his crayons in favor of her.

She smiled down at him, brushing back his hair, "Why don't we go play in the river Shippo?"

"Really?" He grinned, tail swishing. His smile is so bright.

"Sure. I'll even give you some chips."

"Hey! You said we were all out!" Inuyasha protested.

She ignored that last part, grabbed her yellow pack and exited the hut. Immediately, she was hit with the heat of summer, the chatter of the cicadas, and she can't help but smile.

'Such a beautiful day.'

Shippo hopped out of her arms and scurried on ahead, "Come on Kagome!"

She wasted no time in going after him, and when she arrived, runs into the water. Shippo was already splashing water at her. She eagerly returned the favor, throwing large waves at him, her ears filled with the sound of his laughter.

* * *

"That's cold!" She squealed, humoring him.

He positions himself and leaps forward, "Kagome!"

"AH!" She tumbled down, catching him easily. Even as soaked as she is, she smiled anyway.

Time is lost to them. By the time the sun is high, she's breathing heavily and wearily suggests, "Why don't we have some of those-"

_"AHHHH!"_

A moment of silence passes between the two before Shippo breaks the silence.

"W-What was that?" he squeaked, scrambling onto her shoulder.

She's already moving to the river bank, grabbing her pack. "I don't know." She answered, fumbling to strap it on.

"What about Inuyasha?" He questioned, "Wouldn't he have noticed before?"

They're running now and when she reenters the center of the village, all she can see is chaos.

There's smoke billowing into the sky, staining its brilliant blue a dark shade of black. The villagers are all screaming now, mindlessly running rampant around her.

But from what?

...Thump. Thump. Thump...

Shaking the very earth itself, the sound slowly approaches closer. She feels Shippo tremble beside her.

"K-Kagome..."

Up ahead, a hut is smashed to bits, debris flying. She dodges, hears screams intensify, and when she dared to look back, a tiny sound of horror escapes her dry lips.

"Kagome?" Shippo asks, "What happened?"

She clamps a hand over his eyes, "Don't look..!" Her hands tremble. She'd seen it already and the image is burned into her memory, replaying _over and over._

Nearby people impaled by wood, others are crushed, but they're all alive. They're alive and she sees the blood soaking the earth, hears their cries of help but she rushes onward, clenching the boy in her arms.

Where is Inuyasha? Everyone? Was she alone? She didn't even have her bow and arrows.

Thump. Thump.

The sound is getting closer now. Butterflies are flapping wildly now, bushing against the confines of her stomach.

THUMP. THUMP.

 _'Almost there... So close.'_ That wasn't her.

She clenched her teeth, the jewel really needed to learn when to shut up.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Someone shrieked, drawing her attention, but she still can't see through the blinding dust.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE ST-!"

There's a sinking snap.

It's _eating_ her.

'Will I die?' She squeezes the kit beneath her, the wretched sound of water splattering onto the ground-

"Ugh..."

-only it isn't water, and she knows that. Bile rises in her throat.

"K...Kagome." She feels Shippo grip her clothes. "W- What is it?"

He won't tell her he can smell the copper in the air, hear everything she does. Without his eyesight, everything sounds much more intense to his demonic hearing.

"We've got to find Inuyasha." She manages out, making out the faint silhouette of the thing that had eaten the person. "Stay quiet." She cautions, getting up from her crouch -When had that happened?- and darts forward, leaving behind whatever was currently dining on an unfortunate person.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The ground is alive, shaking with the footsteps of whatever they may be.

People still scream. They're rushing past her, shoving anyone aside. She does the same because she absolutely needs to get through.

There is blood is all around her, splattered like paint. She can already see the crows feeding on the dead.

Why? Why had this happened?

'Keep running. Keep moving.' Her mind supplies as she jumps over the fallen wood. 'Just move.'

"KAGOME!" Shippo warns, seeing the approaching appendage coming at her.

She's thrown back suddenly, topping onto the ground.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

She can't move. The world is spinning and she's gasping for the air that just won't _come_ into her lungs. Her chest heaves up and down as Shippo jumps out of her embrace.

"Kagome are you okay?!"

She's looking up at the sky again, shadowed by the smoke, the destruction. The forest is on fire. Her torso hurts, so much.

".. Well..." She gasps.

THUMP! THUMP!

Her eyes water as she weakly lifts a hand, "Get...to the well..."

"Kagome!"

There's a low groaning sound beside them.

"Shippo...!" She urges him forward, eyes going wide. "Go now!"

It's right there. Reaching-

He sniffles a little, emerald eyes watering, "Kagome... "

-out for her.

"Move!"

She shoves him away and watches as he tumbled out of its reach. A cry tears itself from him as he obeyed. When he rights himself and scurries out of view she releases a strangled laugh.

He's safe.

That's what happiness felt like for her.

_'You will die.'_

In the span of the few seconds it took for him to escape, she's already been snatched up. The fingers curl themselves around her.

_'You will die.'_

That startling realization should shock her, but all she can do is offer a smile. Her hands settle on the much larger ones encasing her, "He's safe."

It's raising her up-

"Thank goodness, he's safe.."

-closer-

"I did it."

-to his mouth, ever so greedy in its pleasure.

_'You will die.'_

"So annoying." She mumbles, fishing it out the jewel. "You little pest." It sparkles prettily in all its fake innocence.

Opening up its mouth.

"Help me."

Will she really die?

"Help me!"

The giant is all gleeful smiles and taunting eyes, watching her.

"Dammit help me!" She shrieks, anger boiling up. "You owe us that much!"

_'This is the end.'_

The sickening sound of bones crunching fill her head. Who is screaming? Is that her blood? Where? Where is it?

_'I guess you really will die. How sad.'_

Where is her arm?

"NO!" She shouts eyes screwed shut.

_'It is feeding. It's eating you.'_

She can't die. Not here, not now.

A scream tears itself from her throat. The giant is pulling her back from its mouth. The skin that's still attached to her arm is stretching.

 _'Really, just sleep already.'_ The jewel beckons. _'Things would be better that way.'_

She can't. She knows she can't, for whatever reason she simply can't.

"...No." She mumbles, pain invading her mind. "I can't... if I do, who... who will-?"

Who will what?

"KAGOME!"

Her eyes snap open, watching as her world is illuminated in fiery green. Her stomach drops. She knows what this is.

Foxfire. It's her little boy's foxfire.

"Why?" She murmurs, eyes wide. She looks down into the eyes of a child trying to play hero, "Why did you come back?!"

He exhales shakily, "I-I heard you scream."

And then he tries for another, hoping, praying it'll scare.

"Foxfire!"

He doesn't see - It's reaching for him with its other hand.

Oh god no.

"Don't you touch him!" She shrieks, struggling in its grasp. Who cares if it hurts?

_'What an idiot.'_

He stumbles back a little, paralyzed to the spot.

Closer... It's getting closer to him.

Why is she so helpless?

Her eyes widen, he's being picked up.

"N-NO! No! Kagome!"

Get away. Don't touch him. Hurry. Hurry!

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She tosses the jewel up in the air. "I MAKE THE WISH! I MAKE IT!"

It's screaming such a terrible scream.

That's not her. It's not Shippo either.

_'I will help you then.'_

She feels relief rush forward.

_'But...'_

Oh shit.

_'This world will forever be lost to you."_

Light explodes, blinding her.

'What have I done?'


	2. Their World

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Two

Shippo is screaming.

She thinks she screaming too because her voice is cracking. She feels so much pain it's mind-numbing. Maybe that's why she can't tell the difference. Hear arm hurts.

But what she does know is that the creature -she still can't identify it- holding them is disintegrating.

Then there's the sensation of falling. Shippo is falling with her, his face contorted into something akin to horror.

Maybe he sees the ground approaching. Maybe he sees her approaching said ground faster than he is. Or maybe he sees that-

-she's glowing...?

Her eyes travel back to his, confusion evident.

She sees the same glow overtake his body before they fall through the floor. It's like looking through glass. She see's the surface of the ground and everything above them.

People are running as giants aimlessly wander around.

"No!" She cries, reaching out. "We can't leave. They're still there...! Stop, stop it!"

 _'I've done what you asked.'_ The jewel says.

She looks back at the surface, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

_'I've saved the kit.'_

The miko sniffles a little, as her little boy finally makes it to her, grabbing ahold of her as they continue to fall into the darkness.

"...Kagome." He breathes.

"Yeah." She agrees quietly, patting his back, "You did." A few more tears slip by, "Thank you."

* * *

They're still falling and Shippo is panicking. She's panicking, albeit internally, whereas he's screaming his lungs out.

Whatever gratitude she felt to the damned jewel for saving them was immediately wiped away upon realizing they're falling from the sky.

A sky not of their world.

And into the thresh of trees.

**Crash!**

'Fucking jewel!' She thinks, squeezing Shippo closer to her, pain racking her already abused body. Tree branches are snapping easily beneath her. She doesn't think the impact will be lessened.

"Kagome!" He flinches each time he feels her body violently jostle.

The ground solidifies beneath her and she cries out painfully in the way her body slams against it.

There's blood dripping down her mouth. She's not sure if it's from accidentally biting her tongue or from the ribs that were broken in between falling branches.

Shippo is quick to jump off her.

For a second time that day, she's on the ground gasping. Each action taken to do is agonizing. Her eyes water and she coughs painfully.

"Kagome. Kagome please." Shippo grabs ahold of her hand, tears leaking out. "Don't die. Please don't die." He cries, "Don't leave me."

Another shaky breath. She's trying to muster the strength to get up and think coherently. "K-Kagome...!"

"...Yes...Shippo?"

When had her eyes closed?

She wants so badly to sleep but she knows with every fiber of her being that if she does, she'll die. So she concentrates. She concentrates on her erratic breathing, on Shippo's crying, on the thoughts all jumbled up in her head.

Because she can't die.

'I'm lucky.' She thinks fuzzily, 'I still have Shippo.'

That alone is enough. It's enough for her to open her eyes, to steady her breathing, and enough to speak.

"Bag..." She mumbles, "Open my bag..."

"But it's underneath you!"

She shakes her head slowly, "First...aid kit. Cut the straps..."

It's like she's being repeatedly punched in the sides. Talking is so painful.

"I-I can't..!" He cries, moving back in alarm, "You'll hurt."

He's breathing hard. He's crying because he sees the red seeping from her missing arm and the bloody scratches adorning her body. He sees the way her chest moves with no rhythm at all. Her gasps are terrifying.

"If you don't…I'll die." She manages, emphasizing the dying part.

Because she knew Shippo always took action in these dire situations, even if no one gave him credit for it.

"I'll die and you'll be alone."

The tears are running faster now.

"Please Shippo...Help me."

Her own tears are surfacing again. She doesn't want to die.

Her hand weakly reaches for his, "Help me."

He is full blown weeping by now because he doesn't want to lose people anymore. He doesn't want to lose his family again, "O-Okay."

Her relief is evident in the way her smile shines through.

He scoots closer to her, trying to quiet his small whimpers before gingerly cutting through the straps with his claws.

"...Good." She pants out, wincing when he accidentally brushes his hand against her tender side.

Now comes the hard part.

"Roll me over."

He freezes.

"I can't! Kagome don't make me do this! Please don't!"

"What do you want me to do?" She demands, "Shippo, I can't do this myself!"

"I can't! I-!"

...mp...mp..mp..

His heart lurches up into his throat.

...ump..ump.

"Shippo?"

Ump...Thump. Thump.

"They're coming..." He whispers thickly, eyes wide.

In the silence that follows, she's already made up her mind

"Leave me."

"W-What?"

Her eyes dart up to meet his, "Leave me, now! Run!"

Thump. Thump.

She can feel the slight tremors running through the earth and sucks in a breath, "Shippo you've got to leave!"

Normally, he'd run away without a second thought but-

Thump. Thump.

-he'd done it before, and look where that got them.

"I won't."

"What?"

Thump! Thump!

"I'm not leaving you."

"What are you saying Shippo?"

"I won't leave you!" He scurries over to her, "Not again!"

ThUMP! ThUMP!

A strangled scream tears itself from her throat.

"It hu..RTS!" She screams out the last part as he pushes her to her side.

She's choking for air, taking greedy gasps.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP

The bag scatters its contents but neither one cares at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats once she finally rests on her stomach.

THUMP! THUMP!

Her face is stained red from screaming, dirt smudges her cheeks.

"Forgive me, Kagome!" Shippo cries, throwing his body against her own.

One more loud shriek.

He's pushing her up.

Oh god it hurts. It hurts, it hurt, it hurts!

"Leave me..." She gasps, "Please just leave."

He's struggling under her weight.

It's getting closer. But he's determined.

"No!"

THUMP! THUMP!

Her mouth can't seem to get enough air, "Please...Please let me go." She cries, "It's enough. Shippo, it's enough!"

His eyes water, "What are you saying?! How can you give up so easily?!"

He's never yelled at her before.

She somehow finds the strength to stand on all fours, well if she had all four limbs.

THUMP! THUMP!

"I won't let you die!" He promises, crawling out beneath her, "I'll protect you this time."

Her only arm trembles under her weight. She's so tired

"You will live."

She wonders when Shippo grew up. When he finally began to see the world. When his voice could sound so comforting even when she's the adult.

But she's not prepared for what happens next.

He darts away towards the thing emerging from the brush.

"Shippo!"

He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't think much on what he's going to do but he'll save Kagome.

He engages the monster, ignoring his trembling legs, "Hey, you!"

She's struggling to get up, "Shippo!"

Why won't he run?

"Yeah, you! Over here!" He yells, waving wildly, jumping to get its attention.

Her heart drops to her stomach.

The being is staring right at him in curiosity.

He thinks his own heart stopped functioning the moment it decided to reach for him.

Her mind can't keep up. All she can think about is that Shippo will never get to fully experience life, even though he's been living it longer than she has.

She's on her knees now, gasping, eyes darting all over the place.

What could she do? What _can_ she do?

"Ah!" Shippo jumps to the right, tumbling over himself. He narrowly avoids the hand reaching for him. "W-What was that?!" He calls back, running on all fours, "Your lame attempt to catch me failed!"

The message is clear.

He won't leave and Kagome begins to truly understand the light of events.

She pushes harder now, supporting herself on her thigh, frustration clear in her cries.

'Get up.'

CRASH!

The earth shakes. It'd tried to jump at him.

Her body bounces lightly off the ground. The action has her crying now, more blood dripping from her mouth.

Shippo has already turned to look at her.

"Kagome!" He calls in a panic, righting himself up again.

"Watch out!"

"Wha-?" He turns, eyes widening, "AH!

She's pushing herself up again, grabbing the nearest object from her bag.

Something sharp. Anything sharp will do.

Another scream of pain penetrates the quietness of the forest but she's moving.

'Get up...!'

Right in front of her.

It's happening all over again. Shippo's being plucked up but this time there's no jewel to wish upon.

'Get up!' She's choking on the air, her ribs are brushing her insides. 'HURRY UP AND STAND!'

"L-Let go!"

Not again. Like Shippo said, not ever again.

She's running at it now, screaming.

"K-Kagome!" He calls, feeling as if his insides will be squeezed out but again, he doesn't care.

He doesn't care if he dies now. He doesn't care if he'll be eaten like the other. Kagome has to live. She has to live on and go back to Inuyasha. To Sango. To Miroku. Kirara. Her family in the future.

"Run! Get away!"

"Don't be stupid!" She yells, side stepping the other hand. "I won't let you die!"

Her blood is pumping and she's constantly riddled with pain. But it's a reminder that she's alive. Shippo's fear is alive. Her anger. They're both alive together.

'He can't have you,' She thinks, a death grip on the knife in her hand, 'Nor any of them!'

"Why can't you just let me save you this _one_ time?!" Shippo yells back, gritting his teeth, "Why can't you let me die for you?!"

"You're all I have left, Shippo!" She's crying in earnest now, raising the blade of the life. "I can't lose you!"

Shippo is so close to its mouth.

"DON'T TAKE ANYTHING MORE AWAY FROM ME!"

She needs Shippo like he needs her.

Her knife is shining pink. She barely realizes it as she plunges the blade into its skin.

_'A gift.'_

She almost doesn't hear that sickening familiar voice before a blast of light explodes.

"Kagome!"

* * *

She's on her back again. Her vision is blurry at best and her ears are ringing.

What happened?

"Please wake up Kagome."

There's wetness on her cheek, ever cool. A warm welcome to her heated skin.

"...Shippo?"

"Oh thank god." The kit sobs, looking wide-eyed at her. "You weren't waking up when I called you."

"...You can't get rid of me so easily." She tries to laugh.

Blood slips from her mouth.

"Kagome!"

She wipes it away quickly, "It's no big deal. I'll be-"

Her eyes widen in surprise before she rips her hand away from his.

"...Kagome?" He croaks out, hurt.

"My arm."

"Eh?"

She holds her hand out, "It's...back...?"

In front of their very eyes are both arms. She sits up, hissing painfully, but it's bearable. "What happened?" She winces, covering her mouth when she tastes the rising liquid.

"You're bleeding!"

"Shippo, what happened?" She presses on, "That light..."

"You...You killed it."

She furrows her brows, "I what?"

"Like a demon." He supplies, "It turned to steam though."

That tidbit of information does little to calm her nerves and she hesitantly touches her arm.

How?

_'A gift.'_

She jumps in surprise, "What did you say?"

_'Think of it as a gift.'_

"Kagome?" Shippo's looking at her apprehensively, "Are you alright now?"

She's bleeding but does he really need to know that? The jewel is still speaking to her. She still hates it with every fiber of her being but does he need to know?

"Are _you_ okay?"

He reels back in surprise, "Me?"

"Of course! You were the one in that thing's grasp."

Truth be told, he was terrified. He was scared. He thought Kagome would die.

He still thinks she's going to die.

Her movements are strained and he sees the blood dripping out her mouth. There are crimson splotches hidden beneath her shirt.

But does she know that?

"N-No. I'm fine."


	3. Conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter Three

**Year 850**

If there was ever a way Armin thought he'd die, it would involve titans. And right now, his theory was being played out.

He's on his knees, letting out a shuddering gasp when the female Titan pushes back his hood.

"...Huh?"

Why won't he move? Why is it looking at him?

He wonders how utterly pitiful he must look right now trembling in fear, staring wide-eyed at the Titan kneeling beside him.

Those teeth, they could rip him apart. Its hands could certainly kill easily from the way it had taken out countless members attempting to eliminate it.

Why is it just staring at him?

He thinks he'd prefer it if would just hurry up and kill him; devour him whole while he's screaming in absolute denial, then face the piercing silence they're in.

When it moves to leave him, he flinches in fear.

This is it. He'll die a nameless death just like Marco and no one would ever know. He would probably be labeled MIA and that will be the end of it.

Since it's intelligent, maybe it wants to kick him into nothingness. Maybe that's why it's getting up.

He shuts his eyes, praying that his grandpa won't scold him for dying so easily.

Instead he's left sitting there, bathing in his own sweat and fear, watching at it begins to jog leisurely away.

"It's not going to kill me?" He swallows thickly. His head is a mess right now, "Why? It removed my hood...To...To look at my face?"

"Armin!"

He jumps in surprise, head snapping to his right. And he's never felt as much relief as he did then when Reiner pulls up.

"Reiner!"

"Hey, can you stand?" His hero asks, pulling to a stop, "You won't lasts long outside the walls unless you're on horseback. Hurry!"

Armin shakily stands up. "Right!" He says back, mounting the extra horse that was required for every Relay member to have.

"I saw the smoke round signaling an abberant."

Up ahead, the Titan is jogging.

"Was it that one there with the nice ass?"

The remark is crude, but it brings Armin a sense of calmness. He takes a deep breath. "That's no aberrant. It's a human in a Titan's body."

"What was that?"

And then Armin realizes he forgot one crucial thing. He feels stupid for waiting this long, "Wait a second."

He's fumbling around in the bag, "H-Hurry."

'Warn the others,' He thinks. 'I've got to warn the others!' He's putting the smoke signal in the gun, "T-there's an emergency over here."

_Blam!_

"Wait...I think Jean fired it." Reiner looks back.

'Jean?'

"It came from the right flank." Reiner comments. But then they see it's a yellow flare. "Does that mean we're so compromised, we can't continue the mission?"

"Looks like the right recon squad was partially wiped out... Titans, tons of them." Jean finally says, having caught up to them. "I don't know why but there are lots of fast ones."

Armin feels his heart sink.

"Right now, we're holding them back but recon is no longer possible. We've taken heavy losses, and if we aren't careful, we'll be destroyed."

He's already thinking out the most plausible reason for this, discarding and adding theories.

"Tha Titan came from the same direction." He murmurs, "Was it leading the other Titans?"

"It?" Jeans asks, looking forward as well. He makes a noise of surprise, "Why is there a Titan over there? An abberant?"

He wishes it was an aberrant.

"No," He denies, "It's a human in a titans body... Someone will the same ability as Eren."

"What?"

"Why do you think that Armin?" Reiner finally speaks up, all serious business as always.

He's already beginning to narrow down the reasons why he thinks that female Titan is like Eren, "The Titans only eat us. We're just killed the in process. Killing us isn't ever specifically their goal."

He hates that they're eaten for their own pleasure.

"But when Sys aimed for its weak spot, it crushed him and smashed him to the ground." He doesn't see Jean looking rather intently at him and continues, "It killed him to kill, rather than eat him."

He remembers Sys's 3D maneuver gear pulling him forward before he's grabbed and thrown mercilessly to the ground like a toy. He remembers how his body bounced back up from the force, blood somehow finding an exit from his body.

"It's nature is different from the others." Another reason, "When the Colossal and Armored Titans destroyed the walls, it must've been the one that brought the army of titans."

Why? Why are they doing this?

"Their goal has been to consistently attack all humanity." He reasons.

What had they done?

"No, wait."

Exactly, what had they done?

He remembers how the Titan carefully lifted up his hood.

"It felt like it was looking for someone..." It stared at him for awhile and then it left him alone, "If that's the case, could it be looking for..." He trails off. "Could it be looking for Eren?"

"Eren?" Reiner says, "Eren is with squad Levi in charge of the right flank."

"The right flank?" Jean looks dubious," The plans I got had him to the rear of the left flank."

Armin looks down, "Mine said they were near the front of the right." He stops, "Wait, there's no way they'd be on the front lines."

"So where are they?" A hint of frustration enters Reiner's voice.

"Probably the safest place in the formation."

He quickly runs through the map he'd been forced to memorize during the Survey Corp's training, "Which means in the center and toward the rear..."

"Armin!" Jeans calls, catching his attention, "There's no time to think. Smoke rounds can't possibly indicate how much of a threat this is. At this rate, it'll wipe out the command. Then the formation will fall apart and that will be the end."

"In other words, at this range, we may be able to draw its attention. We may be able to buy some time to withdraw." Jeans looks down, "Maybe...Maybe..."

Armin furrows his brows, slightly worried, "But it really is intelligent." He remembers the way it moved. How it escaped death from people with high survival rates when facing Titans, "To it, we are nothing but insignificant insects. It'll just crush us..."

Of that, he had no doubt. If they got in the way, it'd kill them all.

A dark look passes over Jean's face. "Seriously? That's scary."

"Hey, are you really Jean? The Jean I know never thinks of others but himself." Reiner is unafraid to voice his opinion.

"Don't be an ass." He retorts back. "I just don't want to be those charred bones I saw to be disappointed in me!"

Armin lowers his gaze. He knows who he's talking about. It wasn't that hard to see the special bond Jean had with Marco. Even in death, he'd changed Jean's mind about the Military police to join the Survey Corps.

He begins pulling his hood up. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. Well, that's what he reasoned, because it was easier that way.

"Put on your hood." His says, "As far as you can. So that your face is hidden. I don't think it will kill us until it knows who we are!"

"You believe if it thinks we're Eren, it won't kill us?" Reiner's tone is joking, almost scornful, "If nothing else, it'll make me feel better."

"Armin, I always thought it was creepy how you always clung to Eren." Is that how Jean really saw him? "But I've always thought you had it in you!"

"Uh, thanks." He awkwardly accepts the praise -Is it really?- before thinking more about it. "But creepy, that's mean."

* * *

Connie shifts in anxiety.

"H-Hey, it looks like only the center entered the woods." He nervously states, "What happened to the formation?"

"It's gone." Mikasa replies, "The forest blocks our advance, so the left and right flanks will have to skirt the forest." She looks forward, "We've lost our recon ability."

Losing recon meant they wouldn't be able to sight, relay, and dodge any oncoming Titan sightings.

"Why didn't we change course to avoid this forest?" Connie says, "Did commander Erwin read the map wrong?"

Was that even possible?

"I don't know..." But she does know something else, "Perhaps we tried too hard to avoid the threat on the right flank and ended up here."

She's not stupid.

She hasn't seen the others for a while now.

'Eren...'

* * *

It'd been bothering her for awhile now; the large number of auras headed this way, pushing against her mind.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell something weird..."

She looks down at him, "Like what?"

His nose wrinkles, "Lots of smoke and something I don't know but it stinks. It's coming from over there." He points in the direction with a crayon, "It's gradually fading though. Where is it going?"

'That's what I'd like to know.' She thinks, walking in the direction. "I'm going."

"Eh?"

She quickly rummages through the pack -which has been sewed and all- to check if she needed anything.

A quick swipe of the bows and arrows she managed to procure and she was getting ready to leave.

"Will you be alright?"

He's gone back to coloring, "Yeah."

He pretends he isn't scared that she's leaving. He always pretends because Kagome needed a sense of normality, which could often be found running head straight into danger.

"Okay."

* * *

"Seems like titans passed through here. There's nothing growing on the road." Eriwn remarks, "We can bring the carts through too."

There were no plants growing on the worn path, "Send word to the rear that only the central cart guard should enter the forest."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Oi, what are we doing at this tourist spot? We're totally off from both our original destination point and return point." Jean remarks at the forest of giant trees.

"I don't know..." Armin replies. "I don't know, but the order came from commander Erwin, after all. He must have a plan."

'Does he know about the female titan?'

"What kind of plan?" Jean asks. "Are they planning to hold a welcoming ceremony for us recruits at the tourist spot?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That was a joke." He dryly remarks. "Anyways, that giant woman's following us." He glances back, "No matter what his plan is, we can't stay here." His sighs tiredly, "The only thing I can imagine is that we're passing through on the way to somewhere else."

"Everyone, halt! Alright, listen up recruits," The guy in charge says, once they've tethered up their horses, "We will now make preparations to launch a counterattack. Draw your blades and wait above in the trees."

The crowd of new recruits blink.

"If any Titans try to enter the forest, stop them at all costs!"

"Uh, sir, what do you-" Jeans starts.

"Shut up and follow orders!"

He frowns, "Seriously?"

What's going on?

'This is insane...'Jean is standing up in the tree against his better judgment, 'We've abandoned our original mission to get supplies.'

Everyone is so calm. They're obeying the orders perfectly.

'And when we abandoned it, we should've turned tail and run. But instead, were forging ahead into a tourist trap, to stop any titans from entering the woods?'

He can't stay quiet any longer.

"Damn him for giving a crazy order."

"He'll hear you..." Armin is quick to jump in, "I'm sure he has his own concerns."

"What do you mean?" He shoots back, "A commander deemed worthless by his men in a critical situation quite often succumbs to a mysterious attack from behind." He pulls a face, "I'm just saying it wouldn't surprise me."

"Jean, what are you going to do?"

"Don't be so serious..." His ire dies down, "This situation has got me a bit worked up, is all."

He faces the blond, "What am I going to do?" He repeats. "Obey my orders and keep titans out of the forest. You also think it's the right move, don't you?"

"Ah."

"You look like you know something."

They're staring straight at each other now.

He isn't aware that Armin's heart is skyrocketing or that he's currently piecing together the truth. No, he isn't aware at all, so they look at one another in silence.

"5-meter class incoming!"

He's never been more grateful for a Titan to show up and silently heaves a sigh of relief when Jean turns away.

* * *

"Heicho! Levi heicho!"

"What?" He boredly calls back.

Eren reels back in unease," Well..." He trails off.

Should he really ask? He glances back and decides to ask anyway, "If the center enters alone, we won't know if Titans are approaching."

He's not stupid. He knows there's been something following them, "It seems like there's something approaching us from the right! How are we supposed to dodge or protect the carts?"

"Don't go on and on about the obvious." Levi spits back, "We can't do that anymore, of course."

"T-Then why?"

"Look around Eren, all these big ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D maneuver gear." He remarks, "And try to use that tiny brain of yours. If you don't want to die - think."

He doesn't really take offense to the captain's crude remarks. After spending quite a while in his presence, the insults just seemed to bounce off.

"Hai!"

'I see.' Eren reasons, 'I just can't keep up right now because I'm still new. He won't just tell me the answer. I have to figure it out myself. I'm sure that's how everyone learned to fight.'

That has to be it.

Or well, he was sure of it until he glanced to the side and all confidence went down the drain.

'Wait a minute...' He feels a bead of sweat find its way down his face, 'No one knows what's really going on?'

He looks at the faces around. All Eren can see are expressions of uncertainty.

'Maybe not even Levi heicho?'

_...Blam!_

"A black smoke round?"

"It's from directly behind us!"

"It's whatever was coming toward at us on the right." Eldo points out.

"Draw your blades." They both look up, but Levi is looking forward still. "If we see it, it'll be only for a second."

To Eren, it happened all so slowly.

He was looking back.

There was a member of the Surgery Corps scouting while using their 3D maneuver gear and _it_ appeared. Then the person was there no longer, having been bashed out of the way by a giant hand. But he doesn't see where the body flies off to because there's a female Titan running at them.

It's running at them faster than any Titan he's seen before. By the looks of it, it's faster than what the others have seen too because their faces are full of disbelief and he wonders if they're just as shaken up as he is.

"Go!" Levi's voice snaps them out of their stupor.

In the span of the second it took to say that command, the Titan is upon them. A small noise escapes him.

Petra gasps.

Its footsteps are thundering in the air. He can't bear to look at it. It's smiling at him, eyes wide in anticipation of the chase.

"In these trees, it's hard to foresee and evade its attacks!" Gunther's voice is growing louder, "It'll catch us!

"Heicho, let's switch to maneuver gear!" Petra calls. "Heicho!"

He's ignoring her, analyzing the situation.

"Reinforcements from the rear!" She cries, sharing the same look of horror as Eren.

They new people are fighting in vain, unaware of what they're going against.

'No,' He thinks, watching them zip forward, 'Stop.'

It's too big for them to handle.

"You won't escape!" They're yelling, swords drawn. His throat goes dry when it dodges.

'No.'

Grabbing the wires on their maneuver gear, yanking them down to the unforgiving ground. He hears their panicked yells before they're silenced. They'd died for no reason. In an instant.

"Heicho, your orders?!" Petra's voice is cracking.

"Let's go for it! It's dangerous!" Aurou puts in.

They're expressions all mirror each other. There's unmasked horror but anger as well.

"We should kill it!"

'Fool, you've run straight into hell.' Eren's fear is gradually fading as he hears them get worked up in anger, 'You're chasing a group of master titan killers!'

"Heicho!" Perta is panicking. Why isn't he responding?

"Give us your orders!" Eldo calls. "At this rate, it will catch up with us! We kill it here! That's why we came to this forest! Right, heicho?"

It's at this point, he realizes that everyone is dependent on Levi heicho to such an extent it's terrifying.

"Heicho, your orders?!" Eren finally yells in a last desperate attempt.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi cocks the gun, lifting it, before firing.

Eren's own eyes are clenched shut. "A noise grenade?"

"What is your job?" Levi calls back. "To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment?"

They're silent.

"No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives."

A sharp intake of breath. 'It wasn't to keep watch on me?'

"We keep going on our horses, got it?"

Levi's command seems to snap everyone out of their stupor, "Roger!"

"Keep going, but for how long?" Eren protests. "And it's right on top of us..." He looks back, before his eyes widen as even more recruits join the fray, "The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren! Eyes on the road!" Gunther scolds.

"Sir!"

"Keep your pace up! Stay at top speed!" The others yell.

"Why?! If squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?!"

Who will save those people? They're fighting. They're dying. He's babbling. He's watching them die.

"Eren, eyes on the road! Keep going!" Petra yells back.

"Are you telling me to look away?!"

He can't. He can't do that. He didn't do it when his mom died and he's not doing it now.

How could he? They're _dying_!

"To abandon my comrades and run?!" He continues on.

"Yes, that's right! Obey the captain's orders!"

He shakes his head rapidly, "I don't understand why we're leaving them all to die!" He already feels the guilt, "Or why he won't explain!"

"That's because Heicho decided the reasons didn't need to be explained!" Aurou yells. "You don't understand because you're still green!"

He doesn't want to understand. He doesn't want to hear why the deaths happened, doesn't want to hear the petty excuses. How many lives could he have saved? How many they could've saved?

"If you get it, shut up and obey!"

' _No.'_

It doesn't have to be this way. He can fight on his own. The others won't listen. They trust Levi entirely too much and what he says goes. Can he do that?

Why is he relying on others? He can fight well enough on his own. All he needs to do it bite himself.

"What are you doing, Eren?!" Petra calls, dragging him out of his daze. "You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us!"

Promise be damned. They're not going to do anything!

"Eren!"

He's not listening.

"You aren't wrong. If you want to, do it." Levi suddenly says to him, breaking up the screaming match.

"I can tell. It has nothing to do with his Titan powers. No matter what you do to suppress him," He speaking more to himself now, recalling the moments he first glimpsed the boy in the chains, with the killer intent in his eyes as he spoke of his ambition, "No matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone."

His voice washes over them.

"Eren, the difference between your decisions and ours is experience." They're still galloping on horses but they're not running full speed from an intelligent titan hell-bent on catching up to them. "But you don't have to rely on that."

He's wondering if everyone else saw him that way.

"Choose. Believe in yourself."

Could he really?

"Or believe in the Survey Corps and me."

His heart skips a beat.

He can see it. Levi heicho's face is as stern as ever but this comforts him. "I don't know. I never have. I believe in my own abilities, but no one ever knows the outcome. So choose for yourself whatever decision you'll regret least."

"Eren, have faith," Petra says, looking at him honestly even if she's scared.

He's scared too.

Can he control himself in that form? Will he die either way?

He remembers what Levi told him should he lose control. There was a way to half kill but save him should he lose control. He'll be cut out, but his arms and legs will be lost in the process. It'll supposedly grow back but he's frightened.

Mikasa herself wasn't recognizable to him in his titan form even though she held a special place in his heart.

He also remembers the time he accidentally transformed. When they all glared at him with disgust and distrust. How they yelled at him; the fear and confusion he felt. How all but Hanji-san and Levi heicho weren't afraid of him...

The words Petra said to him that night still echo in his head.

"We're going to rely on you and we want you to rely on us. So...Have faith in us!"

"Eren! You're taking to long! Decide!" Levi yells at him, but it doesn't register in his mind.

His eyes shut.

Is he making a terrible decision? Who knows?

The Titan is getting closer. There are more screams behind him but he believes he's the loudest of them all when he shouts, "I'LL GO FORWARD!

'I'm so sorry.'

The Titan is sprinting even faster now. Can they really outrun it? Does he want to?

He's looking at everyone else now. They know they might die but they still choose to go on. Even if it meant abandoning their friends.

Levi heicho had been looking forward the whole time. And the rest of the squad believed in him.

He wants that too.

He wants to believe in someone other than himself too. He wants to believe in them, all of them, because he's been believing in himself for far too long.

"FIRE!"

The voice of Erwin cuts through the tenor of the crowd.

And then the deafening noise of cannons firing overcome them all.

* * *

Her mind is reeling. Did she just hear cannons a few minutes ago?

What's going on?

She's jumping from tree to tree, trying her best to hurry up but she still has a ways to go.

It was times like these when she really missed Inuyasha's super speed and his ability to jump almost endlessly.

"Are there humans here?"

How long had it been since she and Shippo had seen humans? Almost a year? She'd yet to check the calendar in her bag.

In the far distance, she can sense them. They're all gathered in the center of the forest, but there's also some crowding by the edges. How curious. They'd all but given up hope on mankind.

She almost trips when it happens.

An inhuman scream shakes the earth.

Her body freezes. She begins shivering. The scream itself was startling, but she swears she's gonna die when _they_ begin to move.

'Do I even want to go closer?'

Her question is answered when Titans of all sizes begin rushing past her, their auras following the much larger one that's suddenly appeared as soon as the scream sounded.

What is happening?


	4. You Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Shippo appeared in the Titan world in the year 849 when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have entered their second year in training for military purposes. So far, its taken them one whole year to get to where they are at now in the giant forests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter Four

**Year 850**

Erwin didn't think this far.

He didn't think the female titan would try to destroy the evidence with herself after being caught in their latest trap developed by Hanji. He didn't think she'd call for them to eat her.

Titans of all sizes had run past them, ignoring their attempts to intercept them.

His men were dying. How many had he sacrificed?

And what did he gain? Absolutely nothing.

"It's no use!"

He closes his eyes, "Retreat, men! Back in formation!"

'Damn. Damn. DAMN.'

He's working through possibilities, questions, but ultimately finds none. "We're leaving the carts! Return to Karanes!"

Everyone's tired He's tired. Why did it end up this way?

"We've been had," he mutters to himself, aware he had grievously errored.

They're feeding on her, eating everything in a swarm. Eventually, he can't even make out the female Titan. All he can see is the crowd of Titans lurching inward to get a bite in at her flesh.

"Just look at you, " Levi is staring at their commander. "Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything."

Just like him, and yet, she still won.

He repeats his earlier thoughts, "I didn't expect for the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making titans devour itself."

They're pulling at flesh and grabbing bones.

Levi frowns at the mess, "All our talk at the court-martial and this is what happens. What will happen to Eren, or us?"

Erwin closes his eyes, trying to get things done one step at a time. "We can think about that after we return. Our priority is getting home without additional casualties."

"I'll call my team." The tiny brunette shifts to leave.

"Wait, Levi...Refill your gas and blades."

"I think I have plenty." He remarks, looking back. "Why?"

"That's an order. Follow it."

Levi regards his commander silently before saying, "I trust your judgment."

* * *

"We're retreating. Everyone get on your horses and retreat!"

"Already?" Jean asks, looking up at the blue flare lighting up the sky signaling the turnabout.

"We can go home! Alright!" Connie cheers.

'What's going on? Where's Eren?' Mikasa wonders.

* * *

"Looks like it's over," Gunther says, looking up at the blue flare in the direction it'd gone off.

"Let's go see what the bastard inside looks like." Aurou gets up, eager to see the Titan that had been chasing them pinned down and captured.

"Will we really see who's inside?" Eren asks, looking at Petra. He wondered how the Survey Corps has managed to detain her.

She smiles at him, "It's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything."

Another dazzling smile, "You had faith in us."

Could she get any cuter?

"This is the result of your choice back then. Making the right choice isn't easy." .

"Oi, Oi, don't spoil him, Petra." Aurou jumps in, "He was pathetic. He just kept whining."

For a moment he tilts his head, "Well, coming back alive on your first extrusion is pretty good." There he stops, as if realizing what he's saying before adding, "But it doesn't count until the missions over. Listen kiddo, the expedition lasts until you're at home in your bed."

Eren thinks he's starting to get to know Aurou's personality and has enough guts to speak,"Jeez, I know that!"

"Eren! Petra! You guys cried and pissed your pants on your first mission! You're all grown up now-" Aurou begins.

"Yaahhh!" Petra suddenly cries, "Don't say that! What if he stops respecting me?!"

"Idiot!" Aurou yells, "I've killed more of them than you!"

"Kill count isn't all that makes a soldier." Eldo counters.

"Shut up idiot!"

He can't hold his questions back, "Petra-san! Does that mean you sprayed it everywhere while in midair?"

"We're outside the walls!" Gunther yells, snapping them out of their banter.

 _Blam_ _!_

The green smoke snatches their attention.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the signal flare from Levi heicho." He calls, looking up at the flare, "We'll rendezvous with the heicho!"

He shoots his own flare, letting their location be known but is confused when he suddenly sees a figure.

"Levi heicho?" He murmurs, watching the hooded figure glide along.

Why would he do that?

"No, it's not Levi heicho!"

He's so startled when the person suddenly veers towards him that he can't cry out in warning.

A sharp pain.

Hs world goes black and he briefly notes he's going limp.

Shocked voice resonate in horror, _"Gunther-san!"_

* * *

He's dangling back and forth. His neck is bent at an odd angle and blood is dripping.

This is what Eren sees. This is Gunther now.

"Eren! Don't stop!" Aurou is quick to snatch him up. He looks more shocked than horrified at the body he just saw.

"But Gunther-san!"

That doesn't stop him from being thrown up ahead mid-air and he hastily uses his 3D maneuver gear.

They all see the mysterious figure flying next to them, blood staining their twin blades.

"How dare you?!" Gone is the timid girl he'd come to now. Instead in her place is someone very fierce, grieving for their friend but unwilling to let it get her down. "Come at me!"

"I'll defeat you, even if it kills me!"

He's barely beginning to catch on.

'The female titan? That's her? Impossible... Didn't we catch it?'

**BAM!**

A crackle of lightning splits the clouds.

* * *

She can't believe she's not dead, but that doesn't mean she would like to stay in their company any longer. She doesn't want to play her chances and hops off at a nearby branch.

"Oh God, I'm never doing that again."

_**BAM!** _

The sky lights up. In a completely inexplicable show, a crackle of lightning shoots down into the trees. She almost loses her balance.

Her anxiety rises. This seems a bit much for her to handle alone.

She steps back in shock when something, someone to be more precise, whizzes past her.

'What?'

Something much bigger appears within her line of vision.

Uh oh.

The giant… is skinless?

And it's running. A female giant is running.

She's never seen a female one before.

What bothers her the most is the three people fighting it.

She knows the chance of beating it is very slim because she's seen what they all can do, varying in differences.

"Idiots!" She cries, watching as its eyes are cut out by the three in sync members before falling against the tree. Kagome knows how fast they can heal, knows that each of whatever they are, have certain unique abilities.

She's fumbling with her bow now because she knows it's intelligent.

Why else would it be covering its neck?

Hurry. Hurry!

"ELDO!" Petra screams in horror.

She fires an arrow.

The blood spraying the air reminds her of that fateful day.


	5. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter Five

**Year 850**

He will never forget how Eldo died. The way Petra screamed bloody murder will forever be with him, just like the day he lost his mother and when wall Maria fell.

Eren will never forget the voice that rang through the clearing, tearing him from his shock only to melt into terror.

"Petra, move!" Aurou warns.

"Ah..." She chokes, looking up at the Titan. It's rushing towards her.

Why won't she move?

"H-how? It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds since we took its eyesight!"

And then she's murmuring something he can't possibly hear but he knows it's not good from the way her already startled face changed to absolute terror.

He can't seem to move any faster than he's going now.

It's running, running, running closer and closer.

"Petra! We need to regroup!" Aurou yells once more in terror.

Jumping at her in a matter of seconds.

"PETRA, NOW!"

A strangled sound emitted from her, dying out in a matter of seconds.

He'll never forget how absolutely terrifying it was to see her, and then the next, how he didn't. How the blood sputtered like a dying sprinkler.

And then pink streaked the air, igniting the area in its radiance before it exploded at the titan's shoulder.

He's yelling out his horror, more concerned about his teammates.

He sees Eldo's body, half gone in the grass and Petra's bloodied form against the tree. Rd is pooling. It's spreading in rivulets and beginning to darken into crimson.

Another thing that weighs on him is how he utterly powerless he was then, unable to do anything.

"I will.." He chokes, trying to wrench the words from his throat. "I will..!"

How many had been lost to these beings?

"I'LL KILL IT!"

His hand is in his mouth, the metallic taste of blood a welcome reprieve as he bites down.

**BAM!**

Thunder is crackling, splitting the earth with a vengeance as he loses himself to emotion and transforms into the very beings he detested.

"EREN!"

The ground is shaking and all the wants right now are to kill.

Kill what killed his friends.

Kill what has taken and taken from him since long ago.

* * *

It'd been some time since she'd actually seen a human get eaten. Actually, never. Because even when they invaded her village, the dust-covered it up.

In all her adventures when it was normal for youkai to eat humans she never saw.

She also never saw humans transform into them as he did just now.

"How is this possible?"

Had they all been humans from the start? The tall things that had terrorized the village? The ones in front of her right now?

Its cry is echoing, chilling her in its anguished cries as it tears across the ground.

The female giant is standing in a daze, steam flying up in large amounts from the shoulder.

The ground is shaking and she tries her hardest to flatten herself against the tree when _he_ runs by.

The boy who'd a moment ago been crying out his anguish for his fallen comrades. The boy who'd become a monster like the very ones she and Shippo so feared.

The wind is whipping at her from how fast he ran before being accompanied by the fact they're exchanging blows, destroying the area around them.

Her heart feels for the way he mourned the girl but Shippo couldn't stay here anymore. The forest had been a safe haven for them but it had suddenly become much more dangerous in a matter of minutes.

She's barely made it four trees when they ran past, one giving chase to the other as the female attempted to leave.

Life, as far as she knew, would come to an end if they happened upon him.

Shippo wouldn't know what to do, she panics.

* * *

Aurou never thought he'd lose his most precious comrades in a matter of minutes. He never thought he'd see the day where Petra would die. He'd never expected to call her name in such a way.

Suddenly all those kill counts didn't matter to him anymore, because he can't possibly even dream of taking Eren down alone. Forget trying to take down two.

All he can do is stay suspended in the air, shock filling him.

Eren is already giving chase to the female titan but he can't seem to move just yet.

"...cho..."

Petra?

"Levi...heicho..."

He finds his eyes drawn to the base of the tree.

'Don't look,' he tells himself. 'Don't look. You're in denial, it's all made up. When you really look, all you will see is a corpse.'

He knows he should leave, follow orders like he's supposed to. They pledged to give their lives up but he couldn't do it.

He can't leave her.

When pink shimmers slightly in her general direction, he's on the ground beside her in the blink of an eye almost slamming into the sudden pink sphere encircling her.

Why is she glowing? And why is it that same pink he'd saw strike the other titan?

"Petra!"

He doesn't want whatever that stuff is on her. He doesn't know what it is which is precisely why it's so unnerving. If it could hurt the titan, could it hurt them?

He doesn't think about it and he's pounding on the barrier in a frenzy, stabbing it with his blade.

"PETRA!" He's yelling, "Petra!"

He reels back in surprise a moment later.

It...It reached out to him.

"Petra?"

The light grows stronger before disappearing altogether, shinning lightly and then fading away, small specks sinking into her flesh.

He realizes too late that the light dances lightly on his own skin.

* * *

The sudden commotion involving two unknown individuals detaining him was one Shippo did not see coming.

"Hey! What're you doing!? Put me down!"

"It's a kid, right?"

"It certainly has the appearance of one." Bright blue eyes peer into his own emerald ones. He also notes the blonde hair and large eyebrows. "But what about the uh tail?"

He bares his fangs, "Let me go!"

And then, "Agh, it bit me!"

His world is overturned, "The tail! Why is it always the tail?!"

"You little brat!" The one with the shaved head yells, rubbing his hand.

"Let me go! Right now!"

"Should we take it with us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure commander Erwin will want to know about this."

"Hey! Listen to me!" This isn't how he imagined his first encounter with humans in almost a year.

* * *

Mikasa's moving towards the screams already from the moment they started because she's heard it before.

'Eren!'

"Mikasa?!" Sasha calls out to her as she leaves but her voice is lost on all ears.

Why did he transformation? What need was there?

(Levi is turning around too, 'Don't tell me...' )

Bypassing trees, she feels something unpleasant pooling within her.

(Zipping past Gunther's and Eldo's corpses.)

Her intuition is right when minutes later Mikasa is screaming his name.

"EREN!"

(Stopping at Petra's.)

The ground is shaking. She sees fallen trees and steam winding around the two Titans. One she knows all too well and another more unfamiliar one. What it does next, however, will burn into her memory for the remainder of her life.

(Aurou is next to her, motionless.)

A strangled sound dies out of her.

(He doesn't hear any movement. They're so peaceful.)

The Titan is ripping into flesh and tearing Eren's unconscious body out.

She remembers Armin's story of the first time Eren had gotten eaten. Remembers how utterly anguished and lost she felt.

(Darkness invades his eyes.)

"W-Wait... Eren..." Mikasa whispers. Her body almost falls to the side. She almost lets herself collapse in disbelief.

(He's staring. He's watching.)

The Titan is getting away after having swallowed him whole and she's still not moving.

'Move.'

(And then he's leaving.)

"Don't go..."

Don't leave her again.

'Move!'

(Faster.)

'MOVE!'

Her heart turns to ice. She tightens her hold, fear dying to anger as quickly as it had come. S

She can't lose him.

"Give.." She's chasing it now.

"GIVE...!" Faster, she needs to catch up to it faster. Why won't the gas propel her faster?

Eren. Eren. Eren.

She needs only him.

Twisting an intricate dance in the air, pushing her body to the limit but graceful as always in the haze of anger even if she can't see it. Beautifully destructive.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

She'll kill anything to get it him, even this titan. Anyone. Anyone that gets in her way, she'll eliminate them all.

"Give him back!"

She stabs deep enough in its leg to make it fall and moves too fast for it to grab her.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

_CLANG!_

The blades break at the nape of the Titan's neck.

"Why won't my blade penetrate?" She directs a glare at it, "I know...he's still alive."

It's looking at her apathetically, grey eyes shadowed by blonde hair.

"I know he's alive!"

Discarding the broken blades, "No matter where she goes, I'll kill her, rip her apart, and get you out of that filth!" She's talking more to herself now. The blood splattered on her is melting away, but it does little to calm her.

"I'm sorry Eren..." She murmurs, "Just a little longer..."

It's finally moving again after regenerating lost flesh to slam its fist into the tree she's in.

"Wait!"

And begins to run away.

('Another idiot.' He thinks.)

* * *

Kagome's never felt more relief than when they finally decided to fight it out

She left behind the angry cries, the thrashing of trees, the 'humans' in giant form.

She left it all.

Until she could no longer hear them. Until she reached the trees she knew best, entering the familiar ground.

"Shippo!"

Only to realize that, with growing anxiety, that her little boy-

"Shippo?"

-wasn't there.

Just like everything else.

Within a few minutes, shock melts away to an emotion she hadn't felt in awhile.

Her lips curled into a smile, "Should've expected that." Her grip on the bow tightened, "I really should've expected that."

She'd forgotten just how cruel humans could be.

Because aTitan couldn't have killed him. A Titan couldn't have taken the time to take their things. A Titan couldn't have left without a trace.

Using the vast network of the forest -the grass, the flowers, and branches, water- she spread her aura out.

'I can't lose Shippo.'

Zeroing in on his brightly colored aura, on his frightened state of mind, but mostly on the way it drifted further and further away surrounded by a large mass of people. His captors, she deduced.

A weak laugh filtered through her lips, 'Humans... are so despicable.'

* * *

It was noise that woke him. That insistent slamming into an object, but into what?

'Where...am I?'

**Bam!**

What was this? This warmth?

**Bam!**

It was the glimmer of pink that had him sitting up so fast he saw the world spin. It was also pink that made him remember earlier events, made him shout, "Petra!"

Aurou scrambled up on shaky legs before he saw her.

"Petra?"

Still covered in blood, unmoving

He didn't remember falling asleep, didn't remember moving her, but he could care less. As long as she lived, he could forget this whole life and he wouldn't mind. As long as she was still here.

**Bam!**

He would like to remember just how the Titans weren't eating them, keeping a small distance away. Or how that pink glow seemed to keep it out.

**Bam!**

His weapons were out in record time, just waiting for it to give or something. He'd protect Petra with his life if he had to. He'd protect her this time.

Although that suddenly wasn't needed since said pink glow seemed to slowly brighten in intensity to... hurt the Titan?

His grip loosened, watching as the 3-meter titan stumbled back a little, groaning as its hand was burnt. It wavered in its stance, steaming at its injured spot, before ultimately trekking back to their position.

'I'll just kill it then!'

Thee barrier crackled as it neared, small sparks shooting as the Titan continued its assault.

**Bam!**

The air around him warmed considerably before it finally gav, and he swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Pink light sparked to life, bursting everywhere. He wasn't thrown back like he expected. No, he felt that same serene peace settle over him like when he'd awoken. It caressed him, chasing away all doubt and hurt.

He couldn't say the same for the Titan though.

It moaned in pain, pulling back, but the result was the same. Its hand was gone and its body was leaving as well, disintegrating into nothingness.

When the steam settled, and when the Titan had gone, he could only stand in wonder.

"How is this possible?"

He stared at the pink barrier for a while, before coming to a decision. He lifted the blade and was pleasantly surprised when it went through without a problem.

Aurou prodded it for a few moments, checking for any signs like the earlier reaction but found none. When he'd grown comfortable enough he put a hand to the 'wall', marveling at its water-like substance.

His hand went through as well and he deemed it safe enough for them to leave.

Aurou was gentle in picking Petra up before hurrying away, watching as the pink barrier slowly curled in on itself when they left its perimeter.

He soon switched to his 3D maneuver gear, biting back anguish as he spotted his fallen comrades.

"...Aurou?"

His heart skipped.

* * *

Levi was quick to snatch the crazed girl up, having watched her previous movements and deeming it unsafe for her to continue any longer.

She was unstable at the moment.

"Fall back for now. Maintain this distance."

Because getting herself killed is not an option. Any other day she could, but he needed information. "He seems to have been bitten right out of the neck. Is Eren dead?"

Her expression darkened. He could see the malice reflected in her eyes.

"He's alive." She said earnestly, "The target appears intelligent and its goal seems to be capturing Eren." Mikasa glanced at him, daring him to say anything, "If it wanted him dead, it would've crushed him. It's trying to get away after all the trouble of putting him in its mouth."

"Its goal may have been to eat him." He points out, "If that's the case, he's in the stomach. It's more reasonable to assume he's dead."

"He's alive!" She insists, "I know he is."

"I hope you're right."

Mikasa directed a glare at him, "If only you'd protected Eren this wouldn't have happened."

This isn't any ordinary soldier. One wouldn't talk to brashly at him and one wouldn't be so attached.

He's peering at her closer now, "I see... You're the one from back then."The girl that had been holding Eren at Wall Maria who'd stubbornly refused to leave, "Eren's close friend?"

Things begin to make sense, "First, give up on killing the female Titan."

"It killed many of our comrades!"

"As long as it can harden its skin, we can't kill it." A small noise of anger arouse from her throat because she knows that too, "We'll pin our hopes on Eren still being alive and rescue him before he leaves the forest."

His hand twitched, "I will tear away at it... You draw its attention."

Plan set in motion, she darted off, closing in on its legs but he sees that the Titan is fixated on him instead.

He's ready when it suddenly swings at him. He's ready when he knows he can't avoid it. The thought bothers him little because he's prepared.

His other blade is already out, both in hand, and he carefully times the moment he executes his plan.

Being so small -he'd never admit it aloud- allowed him to gain even more speed, which in turn gave him more momentum to cut through the arm cleanly. Not to mention it had already built up enough speed all on its own and spinning rapidly in his flight ensured it'd be done.

He sliced through meat easily, reaching the shoulder as he jumped up to stab his blades into its eyes. He left those in, discarding them for new ones as he jumped back.

Unnecessarily cruel he knows, but dammit how else could he avenge their deaths?

How else could he try and simmer the growing resentment and want for revenge just underneath the surface?

There's blood on him but he relishes the feel for once. He's cutting as deep as he can without losing the speed that's been built up, carving out mounds of flesh along its body.

Because those images just won't leave him. He sees them with every blink. With every breath, he remembers.

And when he finally cuts the muscle for its arms to watch it fall limply away, he sees the stupid girl moving in for the kill.

"Stop!"

Because she has to be an idiot to not have taken notice of the time that had passed since he began hacking away.

She notices seconds late when the fallen Titan who looked unable to fight back is raising its hand to smack her away and she falters. He's cursing her stupidity.

By then, he'd managed to reach her. By then, he'd grabbed and thrown her out of harm's way. By then, he'd sprained his ankle saving said stupid girl and all he allowed himself was a pained grunt.

But he wasn't going to die. He'd never die in such a way. Even if it hurt and probably worsened the condition of his ankle, he still used the timing of landing weirdly on the back of the titan's hand to leap away.

He was still thinking about their objective, so screw that Titan and fuck his revenge. Not that it didn't bother him. It really did but apparently, some brats couldn't learn to follow orders.

By jumping away, he meant jumping to the right and slashing its mouth open because Levi wasn't stupid and could still think coherently.

"Eren!" Mikasa cries, seeing his limp body fall forward out of the mouth.

He takes that moment to grab hold of the boy and land on a nearby tree, favoring his right foot, "Oi! We're getting out of here!"

Because they're royally fucked if that Titan gets back up.

"Eren...?" She asks in alarm.

"I think he's fine. He's alive." He looks down at Eren, slightly annoyed and disgusted, "But filthy." He shakes his head, "Forget about it. We're retreating!"

She hesitates still, looking back.

"Don't forget about the core objective. Isn't it more important to get what you want?" He pins her with a look, "Isn't he an important friend?"

She can only watch as he pulls away and all feelings of resentment for the Titan behind her melted away at the moment, "No..I-I..." Her heart plummets. Had she really forgotten about saving him?

When he glances at her, he notes the somewhat defeated look.

She really had forgotten about him.

But he notes something entirely else because behind her still laying there unable to move and regenerating, is the female titan.

Silver rivulets catch his eye.

Was it actually crying?

* * *

"Would you let me go already?!" Shippo is struggling.

"Armin, would you like to hold him now?" Connie wearily sighed, having held the kid for the last twenty minutes.

The blonde, Shippo now knew him as Armin, gave him a hesitant look. Not that he was scared of how the child looked but rather... the spunk he held if one would call it that.

"I-I'm good. He seems to like you anyway."

Shippo gaped incredulously, "Like him? I'm trying to get away from him!" And then he resumed his earlier squirming, "Let me go!"

"You little brat. Stay still!"

He directed a glare upwards, "I have a name. It's Shippo."

It was like Inuyasha all over again, with this guy's brash words and mannerisms but he was slightly relieved. So maybe he missed human interaction a little.

"We're here!"

There was a bit too much happiness in his tone, and yeah, Shippo hated the guy.

He smelt and heard rather than saw the large amount of people just outside the towering forests. They were dressed exactly the two behind him, carrying the same gear and weapons.

The machinery they used to get around was really impressive since it allowed them to move faster than the average human. He also took note of the weapons they held, six blades total.

He didn't think trying to escape would be a good idea.

Sure, he has his fox magic and all, but he didn't want to threaten Kagome's chances of trying to be accepted by this group. Besides, he didn't think he'd get far against their 'maneuver gear' as he'd heard from some passerby.

The thought made him curl in on himself. Any lingering feelings of joy promptly died because these people had in fact taken him.

"Looks like Commander Erwin isn't here yet." Armin murmured, glancing around.

"Guess we wait."

Within a couple of minutes, people had begun to gather.

"Was is it?" They asked, crowding.

It.

"Is he one of them?"

Them.

They really didn't know anything about youkai. He felt his hands go clammy and his body went rigid.

"Seems kinda sketchy to me." A brown haired girl commented, looking at the child dangling, "Where'd you find him?"

"When we were retreating. We just sorta happened upon him." Connie raised his other hand up, "Had a pack and all too."

"What's inside?" She prodded, eagerly reaching for the bag, "Is it food?"

Being taken he could handle but digging through Kagome's things was another matter entirely.

He snapped.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch it!" Shippo snarled, snatching the bag away. He directed a glare at all of them. All the things left from their world where in there. No one but her could touch it!

"Oya, he's quite fierce," She whistled, slightly taken back. "Name's Sasha."

He said nothing to that, clambering onto the pack. "Let me go." He quietly demanded. "I need to leave."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Armin apologetically input, "We don't know what you are or what you can do, and we can't let you go."

"I-!"

"Levi heicho!"

"Eren!" Some people broke off from the group to rush past. Close friends he assumed.

"Mikasa, what happened?!" Gone was Armin's polite voice, replaced by something more serious.

"Eren's fine," They -Mikasa, whoever she was- stressed, "But we've got to bandage him up."

"Oi, where's Erwin?" Another voice asked, more monotonic.

"We're waiting for him actually, but since you're here - look."

Shippo shivered when he was faced with grey tinted eyes.

Oh god, it was another Sesshomaru. Because only Sesshomaru could scare him shitless -Kagome would never hear such a swear word come out of his mouth- without having to do anything but stare him down.

"What is this?"

"Not too sure but we picked him up a while back."

He clutched the bag closer, "L-Let me go."

"Give him to Hanji."

And then his heart was hammering away in his chest because Kagome wasn't here. Kagome wasn't here to talk some sense into them, wasn't there to smooth things over like she always did.

She was human like these people and he wasn't. That hadn't bothered him before but now he was in a whole new world where he was pretty sure youkai were unheard of.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him and that thought terrified him.

He sucked in a breath, "Don't I get a say?"

Shut up, please.

"Don't I have a right?"

Stop trembling.

"Don't I have any freedom?"

The tears gathered. He was so weak.

"Don't I get to go home?"

They sharpened - those cold, cold eyes, freezing him to the spot.

"No."


	6. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Six

Aurou had always thought he'd die a painful death, eaten like all his other friends. But, he preferred this way too. Or at least he thought he had died.

Sleepily blinking up at him, Petra never looked more beautiful. Stained in her own blood, hair disheveled, she was a sight to see.

Because she was breathing. She was warm to the touch. Not a body to be left behind.

Petra was alive.

"Aurou?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where are the others? And Eren, what about Eren?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. "Levi heicho?"

Did she not remember?

He took a look at her pallid skin, her bloody clothes, remembered how she'd almost died. He wouldn't blame her for not remembering.

"I-I'm going to rest for a bit," Petra spoke suddenly, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stave off the sleepiness.

"No, wait. Stay awake." Aurou said quickly, shaking her a bit.

She gave him a tired smile, "Just for a bit."

"Petra!" He called her name repeatedly. He shook her just a little bit harder but she still closed her eyes. And she didn't stir afterward.

* * *

"Oh ho, what is this? What is _this_?"

Shippo flinched away from the exuberant voice, pushing hard against the hand holding him. He was still upside down but the pack had remained with him.

"Not too sure. Levi heicho said he's all yours." Connie mumbled, thrusting the kid forward. He was just as eager to leave, having learned of Hanji's interesting fixation of Titans when he first joined the Survey Corps.

So, she was an odd ball and he didn't want to around her all that much. Connie deposited the bag in one of the carts and high tailed it out of there.

"You're adorable aren't you? Ne, ne, what are you? A Titan?" Leering eyes and a wide grin stared him down, not at all phased at the sudden retreat of the other person.

He pushed down the urge to tremble when he was handed over to her, tail and all.

What was this? Why was she so... nice?

And it wasn't nice-nice like Kagome but different. It felt fake. Her eyes, hidden behind glasses, were so eager. He wanted to hide.

She looked like the hunter and he was the prey.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Hanji Zoe." She sent a smile down at him, keeping him at arm's length. "Does it hurt?" She was speaking about his tail being held.

Kagome had always taught him to be polite. Well okay, so maybe he'd been somewhat of a jerk to those people back then but this was a girl. He couldn't exactly bring himself to be rude.

"It's fin-"

And let loose a startled cry, jerking away even when he didn't want to when she let loose a scream of excitement. Why was she so loud?

"IT SPEAKS! DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT?!"

She was shaking by now and he felt even more unsure of the situation.

"A-Are you alright?"

"THERE! THERE, DID ANYONE HEAR THAT AS WELL?!" She lifted him up, absolutely enthralled. "Name! Do you have a name?!"

A shiver crawled up his spine.

"S-Shippo." He choked out, stomach rolling in terror. "K-Konnichiwa. I-I...I'm Shippo."

"Ahh, you already have one! That's too bad, I was thinking of naming you." She murmured, "Well whatever, it's fine."

And then she was back to appraising his body.

"Are you hungry?" She fingered his choice of clothes, "Where did you get these clothes?"

"From...From houses." A dry swallow, "From m-my mother."

"Mother?! Do you have a mother? Is she like you?" Something glittered in her eyes. "Where is your mother, Shippo?"

He squeezed his eyes shut because she was asking so many questions and he was still so confused.

"I don't know...I-I was coloring when they took me." He was drawing the trees, "I just wanted to color." Some tears slipped. "I was waiting for her."

Hanji was amazed.

She was enchanted by this boy, Shippo. He had a tail and fox-like feet with pointed ears. Were there animal based titans? Even more so, he was holding a conversation with her.

He was feeling fear, he was crying. His facial expressions mirrored the tone of his voice.

"What is your mother? What are you?" She stressed, slightly squeezing him. "Where did you come from?"

He felt like the world would swallow him up whole. It would devour him, they all would. With their insistent questioning and eager hands, their wide eyes and curling smiles. Be it these humans or the things that roamed the lands.

He wondered why Kagome was always the one that hurt, even when she tried to be so kind to everyone. He wondered why they could never be left alone.

Slight shifting to reach into his vest, he bit his lip. Why was he so powerless?

"...Why?"

"Eh?" She sounded horribly confused.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" He gulped down the terror, steadying the fluttering of his heart. Clutching the small triangular vegetation in his hands, he gave her one last chance. "Let me go." Because he really didn't want to do it but he would if he had to. "We can pretend this never happened and go our separate ways."

Bargaining with her.

She pursues her lips, tilting her head. "Why?"

He sucked in a breath and prayed that this would be enough. He poured all he had into it.

"FOXFIRE!"

When Hanji has dropped him in alarm, he was already making a run for it.

"Wait!" She protests, shaking her arm in panic as the fire licks at her clothes. "Stop!"

He snatched Kagome's bag up and transformed into the usual pink balloon eyed creature he usually used for quick getaways.

He's moving quickly. Because Hanji wasn't sincere. Connie wasn't sincere, nor Armin. None of these people were sincere.

"Oi! Wait!"

They're calling for him. He doesn't care. So long as he can get to the branch above him and get away back to Kagome.

"Stupid kid..."

"Wha-?"

He's barely looked back before he feels the pain in the back of his head.

"Shippo!"

The scary guy from before he notes, falling downwards.

Up ahead, Kagome's rushing towards him, face contorted in fear.

She's so far away he's sure that no one will hear her call his name.

"...SHIPPO!"

* * *

Shippo's falling. She can't believe she'd taken so long to reach him.

"Shippo!"

Kagome could only hope they'd hear her call him. That they could all talk it out and clear up any misunderstandings.

Her hope is dashed when they begin to move out.

'I can't...'

She sees Shippo limp body being carried away.

He was hers. And she was his. That was how it'd been even before this new world.


	7. Retreat

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Seven

It soon became clear to Kagome that at her current speed she'd never catch up to them. And that in turn meant she'd lose Shippo.

So she backtracked. Even if she hated moving away from where she truly wanted to go, she'd have a much better chance at catching up and getting back her son.

When she came upon them, feasting on another of their kind, she stepped back in anxiety. Her stomach dropped. This was easily the most dangerous thing she could ever do.

"...Psst!" She half whispered, calling to one of the bigger ones. "...Over here!"

The giant lazily looked up at her, groaning, and Kagome flinched. She could see the blood and meat smeared over its mouth.

"Come on, closer."

It lumbered over.

Really, if she'd the choice, she would never have come near one of them willingly. But then Shippo popped up into her mind and Kagome felt her resolve harden.

'He's all I have left.'

She jumped.

* * *

When Shippo woke, Hanji was hovering over him.

"Oh, you're awake." She gives him a pleasant smile, "You're up earlier than expected."

He immediately scoots back, only to find his hands are tied. His face falls as he realizes he's in a cart and they're already moving.

"Sorry about that," She apologizes, "But to be fair, you did burn me."

Shippo clenches his teeth, "You took me hostage."

"Oh don't be so uptight." Hanji waves him away, "We just need to do a few tests on you, that's all."

"...Tests?" His eyes go wide.

"You'll be fine. I'll be extra gentle with you." She reassures, then sullenly adds, "Not like Bean and Sawney though."

He immediately begins to look around.

The trees are so far behind. Kagome's so far away.

Against his better judgment, his lip trembles.

"...Wah... "

"Shippo-chan?"

"She didn't get me. She didn't save me. " He's sniffling, trying his hardest not to cry, before yelling, "I-Inuyaasha!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Wahhh, Inuyasha you idiot, come save me already!"

"Calm down, who's Inuyasha?"

Shippo cries even louder.

"Oi, make him quiet down already." Levi scathingly remarks.

"I-Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Kirara!"

"Shh Shippo-chan, the Titans will hear you."

She presses a finger to his lip but he shakes her off.

The tears plop down his cheeks. He suddenly let's loose a cry, throwing his head back, " _Kagome_!"

With that cry, the ground begins to shake.

"Kagome! Whhh, Kagome!"

"What's going on?" Hanji whispers, looking around.

_...Thud... Thud... Thud..._

"Kagome, where are you?!"

"Over there!" Armin points behind him, "Titan spotted!" To his horror, there are two. They're abnormals with the way they're running. "He's making too much noise!"

"Shut that kid up already!" Levi orders, switching his horse so it gallops beside them. The whole formation speeds up at Erwin's command.

The Titans begin to catch up as well.

"Kagome! Please save me! Kagome!"

"I'm so sorry Shippo-chan..!" Hanji cries, clenching her fist. With it, she delivers a blow to his head.

"Kago-!"

He falls to the side, smacking against the wood with a thud.

_"SHIPPO!"_

The sky lights up pink.

The titans groan in pain, almost tripping, but begin to quicken their pace.

"Shippo!" Kagome's angry cry pierces the silence, "Shippo, wake up!"

"What the hell...?" Jean whispers.

They eventually spot her; the tiny girl perched behind the running Titan, gripping its hair. Pink sparks flicker around her, crackling.

"What in the world!?" Connie yells, "Is she riding it?!"

"Did he bring her here?" Mikasa, from the other cart, asks. She sends Levi a look, "Do we still keep him?"

Their answer is decided when pink streaks beside them.

"Do see engage her?" Armin questions, speeding up his own horse.

"It'd be better to outrun her until we reach the walls. We'd have a better advantage that way." Erwin replies.

Levi casts a hateful look at his sprained leg.

'Useless.'

He could do so much more if it weren't for his damned leg. He can only agree in defeat.

The horses lurch forward, refusing to go any further to everyone's panic and confusion. They rear back instead.

Up ahead, pink sprouts from the ground, enclosing them in a dome.

Armin quakes, "What... What happened?"

They all turn eyes backward to the girl smiling in smug triumph. It soon turns icy as her titans slow to a stop in front of them.

They all shift nervously, glancing back and forth between one another.

"I told you to stop." She angrily clips, shimming down the titan's arm. "I want Shippo back."

The barrier distorting around her.

Levi has his sword out instantly, "Do we trust her?"

Kagome pursues her lips, "I don't care if you don't trust me. Shippo. Now."

Hanji shifts him closer.

The act does not go unnoticed by her. She narrows her eyes and turns to her, "Are you the one who took him?'

The air turns tense as Hanji and Kagome stare one another down, "No. Not me."

"Who then? Who took my little boy?"

Connie and Armin flinch guilty at the tone.

"We didn't mean any harm." Armin soothes, dread filling him. "We thought- think he's a Titan."

If possible, things go from bad to worse as she angrily asks, "A what?"

"Titan... The thing you... rode on." He amends, quietly filling her in on what she did.

Outside, the titans moan gingerly, looking at them inside but never daring to step forward.

That confused everyone. Why? Why weren't they coming closer and why hadn't the girl been eaten?

"Shippo would never hurt anyone on purpose, nor would he eat people!" With a brisk walk, she snatches Shippo from Hanji, ignoring how everyone tensed.

Hanji let it happen, silently mourning the loss of a subject but unwilling to let anyone die for it.

"We can't just let you leave." Erwin announced," You have unusual... talents."

She threw a look behind her, uncaring of the fact she'd wanted to meet humans for so long before. Humans sucked. "I decline. You've made a horrible first impression."

She snaps her fingers and uncurling from one of the titan's fingers, everyone gasps. Levi feels his eyes widen.

Petra and Aurou roll from its grasp onto the floor with a small thud. While unconscious, they were clearly alive by the rise and fall of their chests.

"These two were in the forest fighting that female 'Titan'. I suggest you not engage her again, nor leave anyone else behind." Her eyes soften for a bit at the two, "Luck will not be so kind to everyone."

She smooths back Shippo's hair, revealing the small bump now forming from the rough treatment earlier, and frowns. Her icy demeanor returns, "I'll let you live since Shippo wasn't taken."

It's only when the group is far out of sight and that she's retreated to a safe distance that she begins to wake Shippo.

His eyes little open some minutes later; the ache of his head ever present but minuscule. He wakes to her blue eyes and a comforting touch.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

Shippo blurts out something she didn't expect from a kidnapped child.

"They have your bag."

"What?"

"Your bag, Kagome! Everything!"

Inside, the jewel laughs.

Forgotten in the commotion of successfully and suspiciously getting away- while celebrating the fact Aurou and Petra had miraculously survived the attack of the female titan- Kagome's pack lay innocently forgotten, next to a certain unconscious Titan shifter and ever attentive adoptive sister.


	8. A Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Eight

There was some commotion as to what had transpired in the absence of Levi seeing his fallen comrades and how the strange woman came upon them. Tensions rose. The most startling thing of all in the change of events was how a titan managed to not only hold but also safely carry the two the distance without taking a bite out of them.

Questions bubbled over.

"Do we wake them?"

"What about those two? They need to be questioned!"

Levi gave the unconscious duo a once over before dismounting.

"Shut up. We'll speculate later. Our main goal is returning to the walls without any additional casualties." What he really meant was 'touch them and die.'

Most quieted.

He turned to Erwin, who nodded. "We'll rest here for a bit. Everyone, be on guard."

After he had led his horse to water, Levi turned to look at the pile of bodies in the other carts. He silently appraised the strange woman for helping his two members not become apart of it.

Petra and Aurou are placed next to Eren afterward. He pulls out the two's armbands - the ones he ripped off when he thought they'd died and places it back in their pockets.

Around him, others are not so lucky.

Friends are no longer there.

He heard them murmuring to one another in anguish.

Why? Why them? Why not someone else?

Levi scolws. The next time he saw her, if he ever would, he'd take her into questioning.

"Time to move out!"

* * *

If there was ever a time Kagome had wished she'd thought things out, this would be one of them. On her, she held a quiver of arrows and a bow. That was it.

She'd long ago dismissed the Titans, warily watching them lumber away from her. The marks they had sustained from her powers both dissolved and remained. What was left in their place happened to the newly formed scars of regenerated skin.

Their pack, everything they'd managed to salvage and keep was in that bag, had been taken with the strange group.

"What do we do now Kagome?" Shippo asks. H

She tries not to let the loss of her wonderful pack get in the way. Someday, somehow, she'd get it back, even if it took years. "For now, we should look for some food and make camp. If we keep heading this way, we may run into them again."

Her mood soured a little at the thought.

Their first experience with humans made her temper simmer. Remembering how they'd dared to try and take Shippo made her blood boil.

"I..I don't like them." He admits, "They're different from _before_. A lot different."

He could deal with the shunning and name calling but being under heavy guard and possible examination scared him.

From what he'd known, humans who generally got the idea to examine things tended to kill the subject. Remembering the crazed woman made him shiver but also recall a little piece of information.

"Ne, Kagome."

What did she say to him again?

"Yeah?"

They're scouting the area.

"Those monsters, I think they're known as 'Titans' in this world."

"Ti..tans?" Very strange. What access to information did this world possess?

"Yeah. The people who uh had me called them that." He mumbles, "They were leaving to some walls."

"What good can walls do?"

_'A place of refuge probably.'_

Kagome ignores the Shikon, instead spotting something else she didn't expect to see.

"A horse?" She muses aloud.

It stood there, neighing in anticipation. It trotted a little but otherwise remained in that spot. "I wonder what it's doing?"

"Eugh." Shippo recoiled back, "There's a body."

"Wait here." She cautioned. "But stay on guard." Kagome wandered over, slowly. The horse remained, glancing over at her but not budging.

She saw the blood stains on the leaves of a nearby bush. A closer inspection revealed the remains of a soldier.

Kagome adverted her eyes, saying a quick prayer. Instead, she focused on the chestnut mare.

"Ne," She coaxed softly, "Would you like to come with me?"

It uneasily shifted.

"I won't hurt you." Kagome steadily put her hands up, "Look," Moved closer, "I'll help you."

A few minutes of coaxing go by and she managed to successfully lead the mare away. When she came back, they're both beaming.

"She's pretty."

"Very." She's searched through the satchel attached. Inside them, Kagome found a canteen, some dried food, and to her pleasant surprise, a map.

"What's that?" Shippo hopped on her shoulder. "Oh wow, look it's even marked!"

A quick analysis revealed the map to show the forest they were just in, a marker circled, and the presence of three walls that encompassed most of the area.

"Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina?" She read aloud, looking at the forest of giant trees they'd been residing in. "From what the map says, we're already in Wall Maria."

Shippo tilted his head, "Maybe that's what the giant wall was from way back, remember?"

She nodded, having remembered the absolute awe they'd felt upon seeing it. And the hope that they'd meet humans. Months later, they'd all but given up on that notion.

"We're already near the forest of giant trees and Wall Rose looks really close by. Those strange people were talking of retreating. It makes sense. "

They spotted a titan in the far distance, coming towards them and decide to make for the marker circled first.

"Do you think they'll be anyone else there?"

"If they want to regret hitting you, they're better not be."

While he knows his mother isn't necessarily a malicious person, he preened at the attention she showed.

* * *

The next few hours on horseback are spent in silence. Neither one minds, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to make idle chatter.

When they come upon the 'marker' which they soon realize to be more of a luxurious castle stationed between land and its bridge, they're back to talking.

"It sorta reminds me of home; the fancy Feudal castles."

"If you ignore the English differences, yeah."

"How're we gonna get inside?" He questions the large closed doors leading inside.

"Maybe you can float up over and see if there's a way to unlock it." Kagome expanded her senses, "There's no one inside."

"Are there any uh titans?"

A shake of her head. "None in the vicinity but be quick about it. I'd like to limit outside contact as much as possible if there's a place to take shelter."

* * *

While her little boy is gone, she took the time to survey the surrounding foresty. There's no immediate creek or stream, but she surmised that can always be gathered later. What really interested her was if there was any game to be caught. She and Shippo were in dire need of protein versus the effects of edible plants.

'Maybe there's some equipment to be found inside.'

The castle looked well cared for and its walls seemed sturdy enough to keep wandering Titans out. Not that many bothered them, maybe a few strays. From what she witnessed, they seemed much more interested in the group they encountered today.

The doors slowly creaked open.

"Ugh, so heavy."

"Nice work Shippo. You really saved us." What would she do without her little savior?

Ignoring the desire to bask in her favor, he began to speak,"The place looks like it has been used recently."

They lead Suzumu, as dubbed by Shippo in his earlier thoughts along the ride, inside to the stables.

And as Shippo had commented, the place really had been used recently. She found the place to be thoroughly cleaned, with only a few traces of dust here and there. Beds had been made, things stacked neatly, and she found the food wares to have been depleted.

"Seems like a neat freak went through here." She shrugged, "Less cleaning for me I guess."

"This place is really, really big."

"Maybe we can find some weapons? And other things."

Most of the day is spent rifling through the rooms, gathering what they thought was most important.

"Ahh, of course, there wouldn't be any bows or arrows." She pouted, "Why isn't there any? It's not as is if this world is crazily advanced like ours."

Shippo is picking through the weird gear he'd seen on the group. In the few books stacked in the library, they'd managed to learn the year was 850, and Titans had been ruling for little over a century. They'd safely assumed the two worlds had little connection, other than the fact the Shikon was as twisted as ever.

"These Survey Corps., why do you think they do what they do? Why would they venture out the walls?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know. The book doesn't mention much of them. And I can't really read it well, being English and all." She rubbed her temples. Another reason why she should've paid more attention to her studies in the Feudal Era instead of taking those easy days off.

She was kind of glad her dad had given her an extra boost in speaking English before he'd died. Conversing with the English people from before had been a little bit easier. And boy was she glad she'd taught Shippo too.

"Let's go take a bath." She suggested, patting at their clothes. "I feel awful."

"Maybe we can use those spare clothes in the storerooms."

Kagome gave him a once over, laughed, and picked him up. "Hopefully they have smaller ones for you. Let's wash ours too."

"You're not that much bigger too, you know."

* * *

"Hey, what's this?"

"Isn't that the kid's pack?" Connie snatched it up, "It is!"

Armin walks over, "I guess it was lost in the commotion of, well, that girl getting that boy back." He shuddered at the memory.

There's a shared silence.

"Should we open it?" Connie asked. "I mean, there's no one around to stop us."

"You'll wake Eren. Be quiet." Mikasa warned from her spot.

They're nearing the walls, and most could feel the tension. But first, it was decided to let the horses rest a second time.

From the other side of the small cart, next to Aurou, Petra groans.

"Maybe we should wait."

"Damn well you will, brats. Keep quiet."

The group startled at Levi's voice. He glared at them, eyeing the bag. Answers to that strange women could potentially be in that bag but there was no time to dick around. They needed to safely return and regroup.

"Leave it." He tosses it back, and turns a narrowing gaze to them, "Got it?"

They scatter.

He silently lets loose a sigh. Things were getting out of hand. What would they report back to the goddamned superiors? Knowing them, they'd outright demand the Jaeger brat.

Well, he wouldn't think much about it. That was Erwin's headache.

Beside them, Eren is beginning to stir.


	9. Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Nine

In Eren's dream, he's reliving his earlier youth 3 years ago. Wall Rose is still protecting them, Mikasa is ever attentive, Armin is starry-eyed about the outside world, and his mother is still alive. They're arguing again as usual, but it's the profound simplicity of it all that concerns him.

It's a dream he knows he should wake from. To impede the oncoming grief he knows he will wake to but being able to see his mother's face again fills him with such yearning, he doesn't do anything.

Her smiling face, the chores he hated doing day in and day out, and the shadow of a father he never really knew but loved, encompass his whole world.

It's only when Mikasa's insistent name-calling pierce the haze of dreams does he wake. He doesn't wish to but is ultimately ripped from that bittersweet wish.

His heart is heavy with emotions when he opens his eyes. The cart that'd carried him up until now is uncomfortable. How had he managed to sleep for long?

"Eren.."

He finds Mikasa's grey eyes searching his own in concern. For a moment, he hurts all over. And is soon hit with the realization of earlier memories as the fog clears. Alarms sound in his head.

"You shouldn't get up." She urges, "Rest."

"The female titan?" The words wrench themselves from his throat before he realizes it.

Mikasa shifts unpleasantly, gauging the situation before she makes up her mind, "It got away."

"What is this?" He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. "Did you save me again?"

He hunches over, "Why…me? Why?"

"Eren?"

He turns crazed eyes on Mikasa. The pain of his nails digging into his palm are mere sensations that millions of years away now.

"Why not them?!"

Petra is bleeding out. Gunther is hanging limply. Aurou is gone. And Eldo is two eaten pieces in the forest. The screams of horror echo disgustingly.

She reaches a hand out to him, "Eren, calm do-"

"No!" He slaps it away, shuts his eyes to the world. Why is he so powerless? "Everyone deserved a chance to live! And she- she..!"

Grey eyes, darker than Mikasa's, gaze apathetically in his memories. He wants to destroy that image.

"I-I just wanted to save them." The voice breaks. "I..I wanted to know them."

He doesn't even realize he'd begun to cry until the teardrops plop onto his hands.

Why? Why did this-?

"Compose yourself." The words startle him in their indifference. His eyes widen in sudden anger. Who would even dare? "Stop whimpering like a fool."

He finds Levi looming over him from beside the cart atop his horse.

"Levi heicho!"

"They've served their purpose as soldiers of the Survey Corps." His lips turn downward, "Don't defile their memory like that."

"B-But…" He wipes his eyes, "You didn't see what she-"

"What was that?" Levi's eyes narrow dangerously.

"N-Nothing!"

"Eren…" Mikasa gently touches his shoulder. "It's not hopeless." He questions her and she softly gestures to the side of him. He finds himself wearily looking in that direction and his breath catches.

A lump forms in his throat.

"Mikasa…! Is that really?"

Petra and Aurou are bloodied from what he sees but clearly alive. Why hadn't he looked sooner?

So caught up in his emotions, he hadn't even bothered to really check his surroundings.

In a way, he surmises this is a good thing. Because the tears are flowing again. They won't stop and he's crying like that night when he first lost his mom.

Mikasa is questioning if he's okay but he's so relieved he scoops her into a hug.

He's squeezing her close to him, murmuring nonsense. And she's so indescribably embarrassed, "E-Eren…" Still, she doesn't push him away but reddens considerably. "Wipe your nose."

He half laughs at his hopelessness.

Levi shakes his head, "Stupid kids."

He rides on away, clenching onto the emblems of his other two lost subordinates. The two would have their moment.

* * *

After his cry fest, which he'd come to later deny if asked about it, Mikasa informs him of the bad news.

While Aurou's and Petra's miraculous survival certainly boosted morale, they'd ultimately failed their mission. Rising concerns of what would be done to him would be discussed but she dismissed them all.

"I won't let them take you." She resolves, having left the warmth of her precious 'brother'.

"Damn...right."

"Aurou...!" Eren is getting up before he knows it. A sharp pain sends him back down. "You're still not fully recovered." Mikasa's also pushing him down, "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Ha, need your girlfriend to baby you?" He weakly pushes himself up, "I thought you were better than that."

And momentarily loses his balance, interrupted by, "Stop talking like that!"

"What the? Petra!" Aurou rights himself to help her up. "You okay?"

She punches him lightly from her curled up position, "Enough with the superior talk, idiot."

"Petra! Aurou!" Mikasa doesn't let him up, but Eren is fine with that. "What happened?"

He can't believe what he's seeing. "You were hurt so bad before." The next part, he finds incredibly hard to say, "I mean, I saw you-" He doesn't finish, "I saw-"

Petra touches his arm, "Eren.." He finds her kind eyes looking at him.

She offers a tiny smile, "Don't force yourself."

Aurou crosses his arms, "Yeah. Wouldn't want you crying-"

The cart jerks. His jaw snaps the delicate appendage in his mouth.

"Agh!"

To say the least, Eren was relieved to see non-threatening blood spraying into the air.

While Aurou is trying to compose himself, none take notice of the figure making their way over.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Levi murmurs, smacking Eren upside the head.

Mikasa directs a glare at him as Eren and everyone else realizes what's happening.

"Levi heicho!"

Petra and Aurou are looking towards him. "We're sorry heicho! We failed to protect Eren!"

"H-Hey, there's no need to go that far." Eren uneasily amends. He glances at Levi, "Right? Shouldn't you guys just focus on recovering?"

Petra directs a look at him, masked by something else entirely, "We failed in our mission." She shakes her head, "And put you in harm's way."

"That's right kid. We completely botched up and disgraced the Survey Corps with this incident."

"Please heicho, punish us!"

There's a moment of tense silence before Levi gives a "Tch! Fine, whatever."

Two cries of happiness, "Heicho!"

"For this muck up, you'll be cleaning all the rooms for a month."

Eren let loose a rueful smile, 'Of course, it'd be something like that.'

"Yes, heicho!"

"Every day." He adds as an afterthought. "You too, Jaeger. I told you to shut up earlier."

"Hhahhhh?!"

"Got something you wanna say?"

"N-No..." He defeatedly admits. "Nothing at all."

"I'll help too." Mikasa quietly pips up.

"Eren, Petra, Aurou."

They snap to attention. "Yes, heicho?"

The air seemed to drop a few degrees, "There better be a lengthy report of what transpired in the forest."

Petra looks visibly struck and Aurou ducks his head down.

Eren, too, feels the effects of remembering what happened. Especially having failed to defeat that titan, and putting such burden on them all.

"Heicho..."

'This is all my fault.'

He sullenly looks down and is assaulted with the sight of a very bright, yellow bag.

"Uh, heicho?" He hesitantly prods the bag, "What's this?"

All eyes turn to the mysterious pack.

"Hell if I know." He recalls that strange brat. The one who cried and cried. "It was on some kid we took but we lost him."

Bag forgotten, Eren rears back. "Kid?! You lost a kid?!" What doesn't add up, he ignores. "Where is he now?"

"Gone." Levi eyes the bag.

Would it hurt to look? Knowing Hanji, he'd get an earful from that annoyance if he investigated without her knowledge.

"How?!"

"An unknown woman came to take him back." Mikasa inputs, drawing the attention. She unknowingly grabs ahold of his clothes, "She took him with the help of three or so Titans."

"What are you saying, Mikasa?" Eren regards her cautiously, almost hysterical. "Titans helping a human?"

The group falls in uneasy silence because most of them can't even comprehend the actions of such abnormality. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's true." She insists, "She took the boy after he began to cry."

"Wait…" Aurou interrupts suddenly. "This woman… Did she have black hair? Strange clothing? And blue eyes?"

"How do you know about her?" Levi hops the gun in an instant.

He wasn't too sure about the details, but could clearly recall the burning blue eyes.

He'd been reminded of Eren at that moment; the insane emotions he displayed when reminded of what the Titans had done to his family. The savagery that existed within there also reminded him of a wild animal willing to fight to the death.

Aurou's eyes shift uneasily to Petra, who regarded him with equal interest. She still didn't remember, but if Levi heicho was questioning him, he'd have to spill the beans.

"That woman," He begins, "She was there when I lost consciousness."

Eren doesn't remember and voices it.

"That's right. You'd already transformed by then. After everyone but Petra di-" A shake of his head to compose himself. He would get through this, "After Petra was injured underneath that titan's foot."

There are sharp intakes of breath as comprehension begins to show. Aurou focuses on the story, not daring to look at her. "Eren transformed. I… I was there, in shock." He clenches his eyes shut, skipping over the gruesome parts.

"I couldn't move. And it's great I didn't. I mean, I heard Petra a couple seconds later." He gathers the courage to look up and soon wishes he hadn't.

She remembers. It's written all over her pale face, from her wide eyes to her arms hugging her body.

"Heicho…" She murmurs quietly, picking off. "I was saying heicho's name and… and…" Her hand gingerly goes to her head, "When I woke up, Aurou was holding me. We were headed somewhere using his 3D gear. And then… I fell asleep."

She fearfully looks to him for clarification. "What happened?"

Here, he hesitates. "After I realized that you were still alive, I went to you."

Eren looks away. He'd completely ignored the two, thinking there was no hope. Now, he wished he'd had enough sense to stay behind with them.

"The only weird thing was, well.."

"Spit it out." Levi orders.

"There was this rimmed...light surrounding Petra. Like a wall. I couldn't get inside no matter what I did."

"Was it pink?" Mikasa inquires. "Like a dome?"

"Y-Yeah." Aurou confirms. "Even weirder, it suddenly reached out to me. I don't know what happened after, but when I woke, Petra was still unconscious." Something in his demeanor becomes guarded.

"There was a Titan nearby." Alarm appears on Petra's face but she says nothing. "I really thought I needed to engage it. But, it couldn't even come in. It tried to, but eventually, that dome struck back at it." He remembers the awe he felt upon seeing it, the lights shimmering. "The titan reacted as if its weak spot was cut."

"What?" Eren blurts, "How?"

"Quiet Jaeger."

"It reacted the same way. What really got me was that it groaned in pain and died rather quickly." He rubs his hair, "I was so confused, and even checked the dome multiple times. It didn't attack me. I figured it was safe enough to leave."

"Petra woke and then fainted. I kept going, but I wasn't sure where to go."

From there he recalls stopping to rest and check his gas when suddenly the ground began to shake. Anxious, he'd investigated.

And happened upon her.

"Her?" Petra asks.

He nods. "When I saw her, she saw me. I don't know how, but she looked straight at me. It was like - like she had some freaky sixth sense."

He'd backed up and it was then he noticed the titans the girl acquainted herself with.

* * *

_"You! What're you doing?!" Aurou calls down, pressing himself to the tree. "It's dangerous! Get away from them!"_

_The mysterious girl is staring straight up at him, from atop her perch. She regards him anxiously, before something dawns on her, "You're… okay."_

_The Titans are also peering up at him. He knows he's quite safe in the trees while they're down there, but he shifts back uneasily. He presses the unconscious Petra closer to him._

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?!'_

_The girl is contemplating, calm as ever even as they groan in unbridled hunger._

_"Where is the rest of your team headed?" She calls up, "Why're you out here anyway?" When he fails to answer, she directs her attention to the woman in his arms. "Is she okay?"_

_The transition from him to Petra makes Aurou tense even more._

_Seeing this, the girl humbles herself, "Kagome. My name's Kagome."_

_When she rights herself, Kagome offers a small smile. "What's your name?"_

_He's not sure what course of action he should take and lets fear take hold. "None of your business!"_

_The smile disappears, "Oh?" She frowns, "But I saved you two."_

_The group of titans begin to groan in intensity, ""Time to get going, I guess."_

_"I-It can't be…!"_

_Her sees her expression change, "I've wasted enough time here." Underneath her, the groans turn more fearful and uneasy. "Perhaps, there will be a use for you?"_

_He steps back wondering what the hell she meant. Who was she?_

_"Just to be on the safe side."_

_He doesn't realize he's already been caught until he sees that same light sprinkling down on him. Just like before with Petra._

_"You! Back then!" He staggers, "It..was you!" His vision is blackening. What did she do? How?_

_And then nothing._

* * *

There is silence after he finishes, each questioning the insanity they'd been slapped with.

Petra clenches her hands, "What happened after that heicho?" She looks up, eyes shining with hope, "Did you come to save us?"

He finds it difficult to douse that flame, "No. The mission was the priority."

"After we saved Eren from The Titan, we left. The kid we had soon was taken away and here we are."

"This is crazy," He begins again. "How-How is this possible? Controlling titans?"

"It's not all that far-fetched, Eren." Petra entertains, pushing the hurt back. "Look, you're human, and yet, you can become a titan. Why can't there be titan controlling people out there?" She looks out to the open scenery, "This place is still unexplored."

"Until you see the extent of her powers for yourself, I won't hold it against you to deny the possibility." Aurou gives him a hard look, "But if that time ever comes, you mustn't hesitate to open your mind to it."

"Okay.." He concedes, dropping the subject if only to remedy everyone's unease. "But, what happens now?"

Eyes slide to Levi. He regards Eren blandly, "Don't be stupid. We continue with the plan to retake Wall Maria, with or without the brass' permission."

"But how?" He stresses.

Levi waves him away, "Who cares about the goddamned details? Erwin will take care of it."

Up ahead, the walls come into view.

"Damn, back already?" Levi throws a look up, "Eren." He calls, catching the boy's attention. "When we make it inside, sit still and shut your mouth."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't say a word."

"I don't understand."

The eyes that glance back at him cause Eren to shrink back. "You'll understand soon enough."

When they've made the journey pass and he is assaulted with the crowds not so subtly hidden comments about their results of the failed expedition, he understands.

Mikasa is reassuring him but the image of the town's kids regarding him with such admiration -even as he'd failed to do his job and protect his fellow comrades- silence his shouts of anger.

All he can do is lie back down and cry out his utter frustration. No one makes a move to say anything about his current state of mind.

However, when an unknown man runs up to Levi and converses quietly with him for a few seconds, there is great happiness taken in letting Petra freak about why her dad was there. Even more so about why he spoke to Levi about her devotion and one day hope to marry him.

To Eren, if anything, he was glad to see her home.

* * *

"Say Shippo, let's stay here a couple more days, and then we'll set out to Wall Rose."

"Ehhh, this place is so nice though!" He spreads out his arms, "We're safe from the Titans and forest is plentiful with game."

She gives him a wry smile, "And this isn't our place to stay." She gestures to their gear, "This doesn't look like it'd last long without proper care."

Shippo sticks out his tongue, "I don't like those people." His expression changes, "Especially that Levi guy!"

"You mean human Sesshou?" She makes a face, "I'm sure he's not that scary." Here she laughs, "No one comes close to Sesshomaru."

The kit shivers, "None."

"Anyways, are all in favor of going?" She raises a hand. "Vote!"

"There's only two of us."

"Suzumu's here with us. She looks anxious to go out on a run."

Shippo gives her a deadpan look, "That's cheating."

"Is that a yes?"

He sighs, "Yeah, whatever. Pretty sure you were gonna find some way to get me to agree." He yawns, "And I figured this was as easy as it was gonna get."

Kagome smiles, "Glad you got that." She holds a hand out to him, "Let's get some shut eye now. The next few days are gonna be busy from here on out!"

"Hai hai."


	10. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Ten

One of the ways the Survey Corps worked to keep Eren out of the hands of the higher ups were in small but subtle measures. Mostly faulty papers that kept getting 'misplaced' and needed to be found before the transaction.

Other ways consisted of long hours of an argument between Hanji and whoever happened to want to argue. Another was Levi looking in their direction and watching them scurry off to live another day.

Their methods were shrewd, yes, but they worked.

When news spread between the members about the strange women they encountered, finding her became the top priority. And it allowed Commander Erwin to quietly usher Eren away into the shadows.

Days turned weeks and most of their time was spent replenishing lost forces. It also included planning another expedition to try and find the lost girl named Kagome and her strange warden, Shippo.

When they were putting the finishing touches on their plan, they were startled to find that they'd already been beaten to it.

"Commander, the girl-!" One new member bursts into the room, throwing everyone into mayhem. "She's here already!"

"EEHHH!?" Hanji's voice was borderline scream, bolting. "How excitingly terrible!"

"Hey! Wait, you stupid girl!" Levi called after her. He cursed when she's already run outside and instead fell in step with Erwin, "Fucking fabulous."

The man in charge merely sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is greatly unexpected."

* * *

"Woah, hey back off!" Someone growled off in the far distance.

"K-Kagome, she- she's looking at me!"

When they round the corner, the two are assaulted with Hanji practically frothing at the mouth, trying to push her way through the guards surrounding the mysterious duo. Who in turn looked torn between ripping everyone's head off or turning tail and running.

Fortunately for them, all weapons had been confiscated and were in the hands of a nearby Garrison escortee.

When the raven-haired brunette caught sight of Erwin, her already annoyed expression turned deadly. She sized them both up, not bothering to be subtle about it as they came to a stop before them.

"Where is this place located at exactly?"

"Wall Rose." Erwin answered for her, "You're in Wall Rose."

"Oh, I know that strange as it is with these walls." She waved her hand unconventionally, "But where is it located at in the world?" She glanced at everyone around, taking in their features, "Certainly not Asia and it sure as heck isn't Canada."

So maybe she should've paid more attention to World History but come on, she had the maps themselves in her textbooks. She certainly didn't see reason is trying to cram that repetitive piece of information into memory.

"Are.., " Eren slowly began from his place in the crowd, too inquisitive, "Are you alright?"

She turned sour, "I'm not crazy."

As if she'd hit the nail on the head, Eren jolted away, "Uh right."

Kagome turned away, "Whatever, think what you will."

He wasn't the one she sought to begrudgingly gain the approval and acceptance of. With that, she dismissed the Jaegar boy who was slightly miffed and instead slid her blue eyes to the leader of operations.

"I hear you're fighting for humanity, yes?"

"We are a group dedicated to fighting Titans in their territory and the advancement of mankind beyond the 3 walls." Erwin clarified, standing straighter, hand upon his heart.

"Right. So, basically surviving in this hellish place."

At his side, Levi bristled. "Look, you stupid girl, just tell us why you even here." He threw a scathing look at her companion, "And what in the hell _he_ is."

Shippo at that moment, shimmied his way up to her shoulder, observing the fierce look human Sesshomaru was giving him and the more unrestrained, blatant 'come to my van' look Hanji was throwing out. He wisely chose to press himself against Kagome.

She glared back at him, "It's a give and take thing here. You answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Watch it!" Aurou finally managed after several seconds of absolute horror, "How dare you talk to Levi-heicho like that!"

She snorted in return, "Yeah yeah."

She took a closer look at him, suddenly shifting in demeanor. "Aren't you that guy from the forest?" At his back peddling expression, she released a laugh, "You sure recovered well." Kagome craned her head a little, "Where's your little friend?"

"She's _fine_." He secretly pushed Petra behind him, silencing her onslaught of questions.

'Please, be quiet.' He wished, hoping to keep her from the oddity before them.

"I see. Well, I hope she's recovered just as well as you have."

"This is a waste of time Erwin." Levi sneered out, "Clearly this girl has no brains whatsoever, walking into enemy baselines like this."

"I'm not stupid." She reminded, stepping forward and ignoring the guns or blades that were shifted towards her in warning. "I came here for a reason."

Really, that short guy was beginning to grate on her nerves completely.

"Kagome… " Shippo uttered, glancing at the crowd still growing, "This isn't what we came for, remember?"

"I know," the girl sighed before she reigned in her emotions. She offered a bow of respect, catching the attention of onlookers.

Questions swept the crowd and even Eren wondered until Mikasa strangely grew more interested in the girl. Her once blank eyes turned sharp and she sucked in a breath, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Mikasa?"

She ignored Eren, instead confirming the distinguishing featured the raven-haired beauty possessed. "That girl is… an oriental."

Her murmur was soft but it was enough to catch Kagome's ear and she turned to the one who spoke about her. Curiously, she was shocked to find the other Asian haired girl mixed amongst the crowd.

'Well, at least Shippo and I aren't the only ones after all.'

Relief aside, she turned her attention away and back to the men.

"My name's Kagome, and I've have come to lend a hand in your fight."

If the statement had affected either of the two, they didn't let it show.

Hanji and the crowd on the other hand though lost themselves to rampant emotions.

Shippo was pretty sure male voices weren't supposed to go that high.

"What do you mean _help_?"

"Shh, Eren! Don't scare the poor things away!" Hanji hushed, shoving his head down. Mikasa attested by shooting her a glare and removing her hand.

"Why should we believe anything you have to say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Of course, it'd be you who'd object.'

"If you hadn't noticed, this place hasn't been razed to the ground already. So, at the very least it, means we both have something to gain from this… agreement. "

"That's not helping your chances." He pointed out.

"Are you sure? Because I feel awfully generous for letting you guys off with that warning last time."

Armin and Connie winced as did Hanji who laughed nervously.

"I also saved your two friends over there." She singled Aurou and Petra out, "Especially that small one you're trying to hide."

Petra, from behind Aurou, swallowed thickly.

Levi took a step forward, "Are you threatening my team?"

'Ohhhh.' She realized, smiling smugly. 'I see how this is.' She flicked a glance over at the two, 'If possible, I could use this.'

She wiped the smile from her face, "If anything, my act of saving two of _your_ teammates should count as one of neutrality."

'This is getting out of hand.'

The tall blonde who she'd thought to be nothing more than a statue shifted suddenly, extending his hand towards her. His blue eyes were guarded, calculating. She didn't like that and watched him with the same intensity as he watched her.

"As Commander of the Survey Corps, I propose we take this discussion," He swept the crowd with a startling grim gaze, "to private quarters."

As if sensing his unease, Kagome also watched the crowd.

Somewhat reluctantly, she took his hand, "Privacy would be appreciated."

Irritation at her right increased and she took in the scowling figure of Erwin's right-hand man glaring darkly at her as she was escorted away.

'I don't like you one bit either.'


	11. Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Eleven

Hospitality was shit but the tea was good. That was all Kagome could seem to note, sitting quietly across the couch from the two. Shippo was seated comfortably beside her, ears twitching every so often as he caught bits and pieces of passerby conversation in the halls. She hoped he could pick up some useful information while they were there.

"Well…" she began after she realized they weren't going to make small talk, "Do we have a deal?"

"Nothing's been agreed to," Levi stated.

"I wager you'd miss an unusual opportunity to defeat these… Titans if you let me leave."

'Not that I'd let you.' She thoughtfully added, 'I need somewhere safe to rest.'

"I believe we can come to an agreement of sorts," Erwin admitted, although he looked no less pleased as he spoke this. "You possess something we've never seen."

'Priestesses don't seem to exist here.'

Sweeping a thoughtful gaze across the room, she noticed the world wasn't as outdated as she thought. She'd only ever seen abandoned towns after all.

"It appears these Titans have been around a long time, right?" Sweeping a pointed gaze to Levi's 3D maneuver gear, she let her thoughts flow freely. "You've even managed to make those things."

"Everyone knows Titans have been around for hundreds of years," Levi gave her a dubious look, "Moreover, where did _you_ come from?"

It shouldn't have been possible for someone to survive so long outside the walls let alone not know titans had been dominant over the world. She had to have come from somewhere.

"Japan."

The two males in front of her looked less than satisfied. "Never heard of it."

Taking care to remain indifferent, her mind worked through possibilities. Had they gone so long hidden away in these walls that they simply forgot the names of continents?

She had seen that black-haired female from before, so she was sure other races did exist. Mankind had congregated together to barricade themselves away so perhaps it was just a matter of the passage of time wiping away memories.

"It's an island." She clarified, feeling her fears rise when they didn't even seem to know that. Telling them she was from the future and Shippo from the past was a sure-fire way to get herself thrown in the looney house, "There are few titans there."

"Titans are everywhere – they don't come in small packages."

"It's your choice to believe me or not but I came from there along with Shippo."

"Why are you here then? If there are no Titans." His voice kept cutting into her argument and she was beginning to get annoyed.

She hoped a white lie would go unnoticed, "I came to help." Not entirely wrong.

"Bullshit."

Kagome rolled her eyes, directing her attention to their commander. "You people are more than capable of handling the Titans on your own, but not without casualties."

She had seen the carriages of bodies they had, "I can help reduce that number." Eyes cast downwards, she added truth for measure. "I know the feeling of losing people you love."

She really hoped everyone back home had made it out alive.

It was hard to believe this strange girl and even stranger boy but Erwin knew he'd never get a chance like this again if he let them go free.

If she were to fall into the hands of the military police, she was good as dead.

"You say you will help us, but what do you hope to gain out of this?" He decided on, gesturing to her kit. "Is it safety? Information?"

She surprised them both by answering honestly. "I want to know why Titans eat people. Why they appeared out of nowhere." Gingerly letting a smile out, the first they had seen from her, she also answered with, "I'd also like my bag back."

They had forgotten about that. The blond directed a questionable look to Levi.

"I put it in my room." It was the only safe place from Hanji and prying eyes. He'd looked little at it, disinterested in the girl.

Nodding, Kagome looked at the two men. "I'd also like an absolute guarantee that you won't touch Shippo." Her eyes turned chilly. "I won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who harms him."

It was going to be even harder keeping their crazy scientist away from the strange boy but it could be done. She was too valuable to let go, despite how peculiar the child she traveled with. More questions could be asked later; they simply needed to secure the girl's place in the survey corps.

"As you have set before us terms and conditions, so will we," Erwin said simply. "We will take up your offer but you must abide by our rules in the corps. Further, than that, you will also have to accompany us on missions outside the walls as well as tell us more about your strange powers."

It was about the gist of what she assumed they would ask.

"Then we have a deal."

Shippo let out a breath of relief, snuggling up close to his mom. "We're safe now?"

"As safe as we can be." She reassured, smoothing down his hair.

"Great. Levi will show you the ropes."

* * *

"You don't seriously think they'll let her join, do you?"

Eren, along with Mikasa and Armin, waited uneasily by the door the trio had gone into. Nothing had happened yet. The door didn't kick outward and Levi was nowhere to be seen.

They could only assume things were going well.

"She would make a valuable asset." Armin, unfortunately, reasoned, "I imagine they're trying to negotiate terms with her." He didn't seem happy at this, remembering just how cold the strange woman could get when her child came into the equation.

"I doubt she has any powers at all." Eren shook his head, "I don't trust her."

Mikasa and Armin shared a look before the female put a gentle hand on his arm. "Eren… she does have powers."

It was a hard pill to swallow – that there were more mysterious things than humans who could shift into Titans. Things would have continued on like this had the door not swung open and Levi came waltzing out with the two newcomers in two.

"Levi heicho!" He addressed, coming up to them. "How did it go?"

"You have eyes, don't you?" His captain insulted, gesturing to them. "Erwin made an agreement. They're here to stay so long as they help out with the fight."

Insult bouncing off like nothing, the shapeshifter finally got his first look at the strange enigma everyone had been talking about.

She was a pretty thing, blue eyes, and black hair. Beside her, a small child looked up at him.

"Uh…" He eventually wondered, taking in the tail and fox feet. "Nice to meet you." Eren finally managed, "I hear you saved Aurou and Petra. Thank you for that."

Pleased that the Titan boy had said nothing regarding Shippo, Kagome stuck out her hand. "Pleasure."

He shook it, wondering if she really was as powerful as everyone made her out to be.

"I'm Armin. That's Eren." Their blond hair friend pointed to the loud mouth boy. "…Sorry about taking you… kid."

Shippo from atop Kagome's shoulder blanched. He nodded warily at the boy, "Apology accepted."

The smile Kagome sent him for being mature made him smile too.

"Mikasa." The oriental of their group nodded.

"Are you from Japan too?"

"…Japan?"

Blinking innocent eyes at the confused female taller than her, Kagome let out a sigh. "Guess not huh? I thought you would have known."

"Is that from the outside?" Armin inquired, interest perking.

"It's a small island."

"Island?" Eren put in, knowing just how crazy the brain of the group felt about the world outside the walls.

"It's a small chunk of land in the ocean." Kagome hoped they would know that much.

"Ocean! You know of it?"

Cocking her head, Kagome felt herself smiling at just how exuberant the blond was getting. "Yep! We're surrounded by it after all." Getting confused looks, she felt a little sad at how little they seemed to know. "You know the world is pretty much covered in it, right?"

"Is it really full of salt?" Stars appeared to dance in Armin's eyes, "So big you wouldn't be able to get all of it?"

"If you'd like, I can show you."

"You're not going outside the walls." Levi was quick to quash the idea, "It's too dangerous."

"Nonsense!" She waved him off, "I have a couple books in my bag."

"Ah…" Armin seemed to lose momentum, "We're not allowed to have those inside the walls."

"Why not?"

Shrugging pitifully, he didn't have the heart to tell her it was on the king's orders.

He was surprised when she narrowed her eyes at no one in particular, "You're _not_ taking my school books. I paid a lot of money for those."

Those were the only things they had kept her and Shippo sane outside the walls. It was always a joy to find new books in the houses they rummaged through, but those were a small reminder of the world they had come from.

Breaking away from that, she leaned over to the blond, "If you're curious, drop by my room and I'll show you."

He seemed to brighten at this but warily nodded and cast quiet eyes to Levi. Looking over at him, she wondered if he was asking for permission. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna show them anything bad. If you're worried, feel free to come when they do."

"Whatever. Let's go. I still have to introduce you to everyone."

Bidding goodbye to the trio, with Armin who was noticeably more welcoming of their strange newcomer, she set about following the male.

As she walked through the camp, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and Levi. "Nice welcoming party."

Levi grunted, "It's not every day we get one of whatever you are."

"I'm just a regular human."

"Sure."

She doubted he believed that she really was human. Looking down at her arm that had once been torn of so long ago, she nodded. "I'm definitely human."

"Mama…" Shippo murmured down at her, taking notice of her rapidly dimming aura.

She smiled up at him, shaking her head. "I'm alright." Directing her attention to the corporal, she sped up her pace so she was trailing beside him, "When do we get to see the rest of this place?"

"Look around."

"I mean actually look. We've never been inside the walls." She jabbed at him, "I want to see how the rest of humanity has fared."

"Unless you're a bigshot, Wall Rose is as far as you're going."

"Tell me about that whole wall thing you got going here." She finally asked, interest piqued. "Who built them?"

"Beats me." Levi retorted.

The girl was becoming more of an annoyance than she was a rarity. When he caught sight of Aurou and Petra, he waved them over. The smaller of the two was quick to walk over where Aurou trailed behind cautiously.

Kagome flashed them a smile, "You're looking chipper."

Up close, Petra took in the person who had supposedly saved her life. She offered a tentative smile, a bit weirded out by the fact this small girl had supposedly done so much, "Hello…"

"Ahem," Aurou cleared his throat. As long as this girl was here to stay, he would take it upon himself, so she knew her place. "I take it you are here to stay."

"Yep," Kagome agreed, well aware he didn't seem to like her. "Sorry about the whole threatening you and stuff."

She looked like just an ordinary girl but Aurou knew better. He knew what she was capable of. As much as he didn't want her anywhere near Petra, Levi was in charge of her. He would have to spend more time in her presence. When she stuck out her hand, he wanted to smack it away.

For formalities sake, he shook it. "I'm watching you."

Her smile unnerved him.


	12. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited this whole story to flow better and now my hand hurts. Oof.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter Twelve

A knock on her door later that day told her Armin had decided to take up her offer. After a less than ideal tour with the captain, he dumped her in the room and told her not to leave lest she get cut down. The threat bounced off her, doing little besides irritating her but she respectfully adhered to his 'wishes.'

To her surprise, she found her bag nestled in a corner. A quick rummage through showed her that nothing had been taken. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised," Shippo commented as she fished out the books she'd been looking for. "Surely they would have looked at the inside, but I don't smell anyone scents but ours in there." They were faint, but he could definitely tell no one had peeked.

"Maybe they were busy? Or they didn't care?" Kagome mused, flipping through until she landed on one about oceans.

"Strange."

"It is, but everything about this place is. Maybe they're illiterate." That would be a shame, but she could summarize the contents for the trio if need be. She'd read these books a hundred times anyhow.

When she noticed three aura signatures outside her door, appearing to hesitate, she swung the door open herself.

"H-hello," Armin greeted nervously before his eyes zeroed in on the book in her hand. "Is that -?"

Grinning, she stood aside and let them through. "Sorry, I don't exactly have chairs in here, but you're welcome to use the bed."

"It's fine," Eren nodded, glancing around her room. It was standard if a bit bare. He took careful notice of her bag, to which Shippo lay on. He had taken to his fox form, laying nestled on top to avoid any prodding.

"Alright, first off, can any of you read? I'm not familiar with how things work here." She was met with nods. "Wonderful, I suppose I can pass off a couple of books I have then."

Armin's eyes went starry at the sight of a pile, eagerly taking the one Kagome suggested about the oceans and already beginning to read as much as he could about it.

"I have a few on deserts or snowy areas." She offered, allowing the other two to pick from the pile. The reading session lasted all of two seconds before Eren couldn't handle the tension anymore.

"Why did you come here, Kagome?"

While Armin looked panicked, he knew he also wanted answers.

"I came here because I wanted to help," she answered after a moment, well aware these three hadn't been in the room when Levi and Erwin were interrogating her.

"That's insane for most people."

She imagined it was when you were looking in the face of a giant monster that wanted to eat you. Shaking her head, she allowed a somber smile slide across her face, "I didn't really have much of a choice."

Shippo took that moment to hop on her shoulder, offering silent encouragement.

"Do you mind… if I ask what Shippo is?" Armin tentatively asked, "It's just… we haven't seen anything like him. I'm sure just knowing would put a lot of us at ease."

It could be considered rude, but the more Kagome thought of it, the better it seemed to let them know a little. At the least, it would show she was willing to work with them.

"He's a fox demon."

When they looked a little dubious, Kagome laughed, reaching up to pet Shippo's soft fur. "You asked. Whether you believe me or not is up to, but I doubt you have any other explanation. And no, he's not a titan." She paused a little, "Well, there are _some_ demons that like to eat people, but I assure you Shippo isn't like that."

She could see they inched back a little when she mentioned eating, but they relaxed some.

She nuzzled him, "My Shippo is too sweet."

This would have continued had Levi not chose to waltz in, with a terrified recruit carrying a chair for him to sit on. When that was done, said recruit left as quick as he could, casting fearful glances at the captain and the girl.

"What?" He irritably asked when they presented him with questioning looks. "I'm watching her."

"Do you want a book?" Kagome asked, offering him one that hadn't been picked up yet.

"Don't care." He huffed, crossing his legs and arms.

She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to chuck it at him. "Yeah, yeah." Ignoring his cross reply, she turned back to the trio. "Where I come from, there are many demons running around. However, the group I used to travel with were quite adept at dealing with them."

"What happened to them?" Eren asked.

Shrugging, Kagome idly thumbed a page over. "We got separated. I've been trying to look for clues to them for over a year."

Armin's eyes widened, "You've been out there on your own for almost a year?!" He couldn't imagine being out there for than a couple days on his own.

"It's dreadfully deserted out there."

Shippo hummed in agreement.

"I hadn't run into anyone for the longest time." Kagome sighed, "I did see some pretty neat places, but what's the point if there's no one to share it with? Shippo and I were just about to give up when you came running through that forest."

The idea of two less than scary individuals such as themselves surviving out there alone was mind bottling, but they had seen firsthand what she was capable of, aside from Eren. It wasn't hard to see how they had gone so long unscathed.

"Where do your powers come from?"

That seemed to get Kagome talking, where she chattered excitedly that a select few called priestesses were given powers to combat demons back home.

"Sounds like you have a lot more going on with both demons _and_ Titan," Eren muttered, feeling less than joyful at the prospect of more things to combat.

"I got used to it. I was traveling the countryside when all of this went down."

Levi had been listening quietly, but when she mentioned that, he interjected. "You don't really have a reason to be here."

"That's true, but this is the closest I've gotten to civilization. I don't intend to squander the chance." She shot him a look as she said this. "Besides, I'm sure you're curious about what's out there besides these kiddos."

"I'm here to kill the Titans, that's it."

"We all want things." Kagome tactfully agreed. "What your reasons are - are your own." She cast a somewhat sad look at the teenagers in front of her.

' _Are you feeling regret?'_

'Never,' she thought back to the Shikon, 'Shippo is alive.'

It had taken awhile to come to grips with that. She was selfish. The thought of being in a new world without any comfort frightened her.

"Anyway, can you tell me about that gear you use?"

"The 3D maneuver gear?" Eren filled in.

"Yep! I've never seen anything like it unless you count rock climbing." She made a gesture that was supposed to indicate the many straps along their body. They failed to get the reference.

"Well, they're supposed to help us fight titans." The brunette lamely finished. "Since we can't move around them… like you can." He still had yet to see her powers in action.

"Do you think you can teach me?" She leaned forward to him, the action catching him off guard when he saw himself reflected in her all too blue eyes. They reminded him of the sky.

"Fat chance," Levi scoffed. "As if we'd give you the opportunity to leave the moment you learned how to use them."

"I'm not interested in running." Kagome huffed, "I thought I made that abundantly clear."

"They're extremely hard to use." Armin filled in. "Mikasa was really the only one who picked it up easily."

The normally quiet girl shifted uncomfortably when Kagome directed a hopeful stare at her. "When you get permission…"

And she was back to staring at Levi. "You can help me, can't you?"

Silver eyes stared boredly into her own. "I can, but I won't."

"You can't just keep me locked up in here." She huffed, "I'm going to have to leave eventually on an expedition with you guys. I'd like to know my options."

"You can just get rid of them with your freaky powers." Levi shot back.

"They _have_ a limit." Kagome stressed, throwing a hand up into the air, "I can't just keep purifying Titans left and right."

"So, there's a cool down time?" Armin deduced. If it were like that, it'd be something similar to Eren.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. It's more of how much I can stretch out my stamina. Normally, I can get by on the energy of the earth."

Armin cocked his head, "Energy?"

"It's complicated, but I draw my energy from living things."

The blond teenager nodded, "That sort of makes sense."

It made more sense than Eren's Titan body appearing out of nowhere, at least. That bit of information would no doubt make Hanji shiver with excitement.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome looked back at Eren. "Say… you _can_ transform into a titan at will, yes?"

It wasn't like he could deny that. She had seen it firsthand, so he nodded uncomfortably.

"Strange." She pondered, sensing their confused looks. "I've never seen a human that could become a Titan."

For all she knew, Titans had been mindless beings to her. The closest she could get was the female she saw in the forest, but she'd never seen the person behind that either.

Kagome had yet to be filled in on the possibility that there had been an intruder in the survey corps on the last expedition. They shifted uncomfortably, something that did not go unnoticed by her.

"You're hiding something," she said as she narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"N-no." Armin gulped, looking away. "We just have a suspicion that hasn't been confirmed yet!"

"You're a terrible liar."

He cast a floundering look to the corporal.

Levi made a noise of annoyance; well aware the tactical boy had a soft spot for the girl. Her books were an easy win to his heart, "Alright you brats, it's time to get out and go to bed."

"It's barely even eleven!"

She was just like Eren, it seemed, all loud noises and rebuttals.

"What of it?" He directed back at her, "You don't get a say."

Her temper sparked to life. Before she could get a word in, Armin hastily stood up. "R-right!" He mournfully passed the book at to her, "Perhaps another time, eh?"

She could tell he was the mediator of the group, letting a sigh pass before she smiled at him.

His heart flip flopped.

"Keep it," she offered, pushing the book into his hands as she stood up from. "I think you'd like it, and I don't exactly know when you'll get another chance to visit me again."

Score one for Kagome.

Armin looked thoroughly smitten. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

She resisted the urge to mess up his hair. He was so enthusiastic it was unbearably cute.

Eren and Mikasa, of course, left the books behind as they left. They weren't that interested in the outside world so much as they were adamant about Titans. She waved a parting hand at them as Shippo scampered off to the bed.

When she turned around, Levi was in the midst of getting up.

"Wait," she said, walking over to him.

"What do you want?"

He talked to her as if she were nothing more than a nuisance. She could see that, but she shook off his reply.

"Your leg is injured."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he said, but really, he thought no one had noticed. His sprain was healing slowly.

"This was on the expedition, right?" Kagome asked, staring down at his ankle.

He didn't reply, choosing instead to direct a glare at her. "What of it?"

She had to thoughtfully remind herself of her miko training. She was kind. She _was_ kind.

"Let me see."

When she bent down to inspect it, he had half a mind to kick her. But that wouldn't help him in getting her to cooperate with them. She was already on edge.

He resigned himself to watching the strange girl quietly inspect his leg.

"Can I?" She asked, gesturing to taking off his boots.

"No," he muttered back.

"I'm trying to help you."

His patience was wearing thin before he nodded. Better to let her do whatever she was doing and then leave.

'He's… petite.' She inwardly thought when she gingerly removed his shoe and rolled up the fabric enough to inspect the damage. When he wasn't insulting her, he almost kind of attractive.

"Oi." Levi darkly said to her, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see how far along the healing is going." She easily replied, taking note of the fact he'd bandaged the sprain. "Good. This world has some knowledge of medical expertise."

She could heal it.

When her hand began to glow pink, Levi thought she was going to fry him like she'd done with the Titans.

'Dammit,' he inwardly thought, noting he'd gotten careless. However, the pink hue of her hand was anything but dangerous.

The reassuring sensation that overtook him was something he'd never felt before. It was, dare he say it, comforting. He could only watch as she applied light pressure to his sprain, noting he didn't even feel it despite how painful it'd been walking around like nothing was wrong before.

The sensation lasted a minute at most before the pink light slowly faded away. When he could think again, Levi looked closely at the girl.

She seemed proud of her handiwork if only a bit nervous. "…how's that?" When he refused to move, she patted his leg. "C'mon, get up!

She backed off to give him space while he tested putting his bodyweight on his leg.

No pain.

"Impossible." He uttered, watching her expression turn to confusion.

"Hmm?"

He pressed harder on his leg.

"Come now, you're healed! Can't you at least look a little bit happy?"

"No," he grabbed her by the collar, catching her off guard.

Her expression shifted to one of confusion as if she hadn't just done something that shouldn't have been possible. "Uh, Levi?" She awkwardly coughed. "You're… choking me."

He was looking at her with an expression that made her uncomfortable.

"Okkkayyyyyy…" Kagome tried to inch away, but he wouldn't budge. "You know what? I'm feeling awfully tired. You were right, it's time to go to bed."

Stormy eyes narrowed at her.

When she opened her mouth, he beat her to it.

"Training starts tomorrow. Don't be late."

And then he walked out, leaving the chair behind.

She watched him leave, not quite processing it until after he'd gone.

"He means 3D manuever gear, right?"


End file.
